


The Wonderful, Wild, & Erotic Stories Of Night City

by MissGoddessDenicia



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Blow Jobs, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Comfort/Angst, Cunnilingus, Death, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Bathroom, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoddessDenicia/pseuds/MissGoddessDenicia
Summary: So basically someone had reported my fic for no good damn reason, said that I was writing something that against the rules and I'm sorry I plan to write my previous requests and stuff. I apologize to you guys, please send in requests and whatever your heart desires. So basically I write smut, angst, and fluff about any of your favorite characters from Cyberpunk, I can do that just please follow the rules and everything should go swimmingly.
Relationships: Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Female V/Jackie Welles, Female V/Viktor Vector, Goro Takemura/Female V, Goro Takemura/Male V, Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Male V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny Silverhand/You, Judy Alvarez/Female V, Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Male V/Jackie Welles, Male V/Viktor Vector, Meredith Stout/Female V, Meredith Stout/V, Misty Olszewski/Jackie Welles, Placide/V (Cyberpunk 2077), River Ward/Female V, River Ward/Male V, Rogue Amenderson/Johnny Silverhand, V/Jackie Welles, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 81
Kudos: 220
Collections: Cyberpunk 2077 Fave fics





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. No Pedophilia, No Incest, & No Beastiality Requests. I hate that I even have to say this bullshit but please don't request things where one person is underage, I won't write anything with someone who is under 18 participating in sexual or romantic asks with someone older or twice their age. I won't write incest because it's just fucking gross, don't send in anything like this, please**

**2\. I will only do 2 request per person that's if you want a second part to your request or if you wanted to have something else, I won't do any more than that, and please don't rush me to write things though I make take a while please don't rush me.**

**3\. Do not put any gay or lesbian characters who are officially confirmed as being such with a straight character, it's just really disrespectful to the character, please don't send in any asks like that, or I won't reply to you at all or just delete your comment.**

**4\. I will not write anything that is deemed hateful, offensive, and or rude and that's how I choose to run this book. If I see anything hateful, rude, and or offensive then I will delete your comment and or request.**

**5\. Please don’t go against my wishes and post my work somewhere else without my permission. My work will travel where I wish for it to, I hate that I even have to say this.**

**6\. I do au's as well as crossovers just please follow the above rules and explain the crossover/au well enough to me and we're good.**

**7\. Won't write non-con, and anything involving pee or scat. Please don't request this from me.**

**I will only take 6 requests at a time and 2 per person if you choose to want 2 requests, so request away, and please don't be shy just follow the rules and we'll be good friends.**


	2. Flightless Birds - Johnny x Gender Neutral' Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Crywolf13's request, I plan on getting the other's done, and let me know if you want a second request. Next up is either Meredith x V or some Jackie x V.

** Ugh ** , he doesn't know when he started feeling things for you but it happened and he can't help but hate it. He loves Alt. He loves Alt. That's all that he says in his head whenever he finds himself forcing his hand over his mouth when you say some corny stupid ass joke. Or when your teeth would gnaw at your bottom lip in a way that had him staring at them for much longer than he should, he wondered if you felt it too. He hated the whole entire idea of falling for you but it was there and it was like an itch that would keep coming back until he scratched it. He was still a dick to you, he was a dick to hide his feelings or would hope that you would eventually come to hate him and his feelings would go away soon enough. Not to mention he could do a complete 180 and hate the idea of seeing you with someone else, feelings are a weird and strange fucking thing, aren't they? When you had managed to buy some of Johnny's merch from one of his oldest fans, the fan in you had come out and you had managed to search through your closet for some merch you had brought. Sure you couldn't attend his concerts but your grandma was a fan of him, her giving you some of his old songs really made you become a fan of his. You were a huge fan of him and not to mention you had a huge crush on him and you dreamed of meeting your idol and imagined marrying him when you were like 13. Now you cringe at those days of kissing his posters and shit but he's stuck in your head and feelings never go the fuck away or never stay buried as they should. You weren't like Johnny and tried your best to keep things friendly. But it was so hard with how he could make you hate him, make you spew the most hateful shit ever but he could also make butterflies flutter in the pit of your stomach. Fuck him.

** But ** back to the point, you remembered Johnny was a rocker and a singer and you being the little shit you are began to beg and ask him all the time about him playing the guitar for you. He at first was rather annoyed considering how he wants to be able to actually feel the strings, to feel the guitar resting in his lap, or being able to scream his lungs out. He relished the feeling as much as he loved a burning stick of nicotine in between his lips. But eventually, he got tired of hearing you whine and moan about how fucking good it'd sound to hear him play for you so eventually whilst you were on your missions, and didn't pay him much mind. He thought a lot about what song to play you, it brought him back memories of his little sister who had sadly passed at a young age, the first time he felt loss and he fucking hated the impact it left upon his life. But she was his biggest fan and supported him endlessly through the beginning of his love for music. Though she didn't have as great of music taste as he'd joke she loved to watch the famous shitshow Twilight and one of her favorite songs from the shitshow was Flightless Bird. It was a decent song but he preferred rock, he preferred something that had a lot of beats to it but he would sometimes just enjoy hearing it as the time passed. So he would sing this stupid ass song to you and make a fool out of himself with his fake guitar that was made of codes, a bunch of 0's and 1's. You had just made it back to your apartment and you were taking a shower, originally you planned on getting some rest for the first time in a while but you had found Johnny leaning against the wall with a holographic guitar beside him. You dried your hair as he sees your face light up like a Christmas tree and you begin to sit yourself down on your bed eager to hear him play and to hear that amazing voice of his.

" _ Finally ...! I swear I've been just waiting to hear you sing to me. The child in me is really going nuts. So what are you gonna play me? Chippin' In?" _ You say in pure excitement, he rolls his eyes at you before picking up the guitar and sitting right beside you, he takes off his glasses and lets them fade away with the 0's and 1's. "Really, doofus? I know it's one of my best and you wanna hear me scream my holographic lungs out but I'm choosing something else. If you don't like it then who really gives a fuck?" Johnny says as you could imagine the heavy aroma of nicotine hanging off his clothes, he takes a deep breath and though he will rarely ever play acoustic there's this slight worry he's gonna sound like a dumbass and you'll laugh at him. "Um, isn't that why you play music, Johnny? To please your fans and they pay your bills?" You chuckle, smirking devilishly at him. "Shut up, dumbass," Johnny says, his words nearly come out as a chuckle and those rare and I mean rare moments he's smiling or chuckling are amazing, they're rare and you relish every time you manage to catch Johnny doing so. "Just try not to interrupt me and I won't throw this fake ass guitar across the room," Johnny says, he would've lightly smacked your thigh if he could and if you could feel such a thing but he doesn't. He gets comfortable, spreading his legs slightly and he leans against the wall that surrounds your bed. He takes another breath and hates overthinking this much about what little ole' you would say about his shitty singing.

" _ You gonna sing or pretend to? _ " You say, crossing your arms before he rolls his eyes at you once again. "I'd be happy to not sing to you, doofus. Give me some time. It doesn't just shit itself out." Johnny shoots back before the room quickly becomes silent before his fingers begin to lightly run against the strings, his eyes flutter close and he just lets the music flow. "I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins. All of your straight light eyes, wide on my plastic toys." Johnny gently, he can feel his holographic stomach twist and churn and he hates how his heart is erratically thrashing in his body and he's trying to stop his fingers from trembling against the strings. You feel a small smile curl onto your lips as you put a strand of hair behind your ear, so far decent and you can't help but already enjoy the softer and lighter sound of Johnny's voice. Clear, light, gentle and it sounds like a sweet harmony to your ears. So far good. "Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair, stole me a dog-eared map, and called for you everywhere. Have I found you? Flightless bird, jealous, weeping." Johnny delicately sang, his voice smooth and clear and he's just trying much harder than he needs to, to focus on not fucking up the song and not fucking making an ass of himself. An even bigger smile curled onto your lips, you felt your heart pitter and patter in your ribcage and butterflies began to flutter in the mix of the wave of feelings that you felt. Johnny could feel it too and it only made him more anxious at the sensations in his chest becoming stronger. "American mouth, big bill looming, now I'm a fat house cat, cursing my sore blunt tongue, watching the warm poison rats, curl through the wide fence cracks." Johnny continued to sing, he's trying so hard not look up to see your grinning face and to see the beauty that he at first didn't see.

** He ** tells himself to keep going and try to make this probably shitty acoustic something better, he decides to just take a peek at you and you're smiling? Okay, so he's doing something right and you actually enjoy his probably shitty mediocre singing. "Pissing on magazine photos, those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean, blood of Christ mountain stream. Have I found you? Flightless bird ..." Johnny continued to sing, feeling a bit of pride knowing that you weren't scrunching your face at his singing that he feels sounds much better when he's screaming. You're smiling warmly at him as you're really enjoying this song, it feels personal, it feels indie, it feels warm and like something you'd sing to a lover. You know he must be thinking of Alt, that's his girlfriend of course, and the only reason out of like 100 as to why you haven't told him is because you respect their relationship. You respect him and it's shitty to say fuck Alt and just try to jump at him. In reality, he's not sure what they are, in reality, he knows deep deep down that he has to come back to earth and move on from her. Or at least try to fix what's left of his life once things get somewhat back to normal. He stopped singing and is just strumming his fingers gently against the strings, you scoot closer and find yourself staring intensely at Johnny, he was always an attractive guy. He is every teenage and hormonal being's wet dream, bad boy, smokes a lotta cigarettes and knew how to fuck with you and knew how to fuck you. His eyes flutter open to the sight of your eyes just gazing into his intensely and warmly, he's licking his lips and unable to look away. He hates awkward convo's and he hates looking away from you, he begins to gently hum the song and he notices how your smile becomes even wider. God fucking damn it, he's begging his nerves to calm the fuck down and he notices you leaning closer, your eyes are the thing that takes his attention, he's not thinking of Alt or any of his past lovers. He's thinking of you.

Suddenly his fingers stop strumming and gliding against the keys, you feel your heart stop and the one chance out of almost none that you had to kiss him fade away. You awkwardly chuckle and force on an even bigger smile, "That was ... nice. It was ... different." You say, rubbing the back of your neck as your eyes dart away from Johnny's eyes and so does his. "You're lying. You know, I'm used to just screaming shit out on stage and the fans just eat that shit up. Not really a ... acoustic guy. You must be honored to hear my shitty singing." Johnny says, hunching over the guitar and immediately wanting a cigarette to calm down his nerves that have been bubbling up inside of him like melted cheese on pizza. You chuckle and can't believe Johnny thinks that it was bad like seriously it was really nice and good. "Just so you know I'd rather hear you sing than scream. I think you'd make a good acoustic singer ... especially since you have a great muse who can inspire you." You say, grinning at him as you want to lean against him but you know you'd fall right through him. You want to kiss him, you want to caress his cheeks and be able to feel his skin against yours. That's all you've ever really wanted these past few days. "What muse? Unless you mean my dumbass little sister ... well not really but like she ... she really loved this song and was a fan of the movies in which these wonderful songs were wasted on." Johnny manages to say and there's this anxious feeling in the back of his throat to tell him not to spill to you, that he's wasting his time when he has nothing to offer you. "Cute. And I don't know the movies sadly but don't know if the movies were actually shit or if you're just a grumpy bastard?" You tease him with a chuckle rolling off your tongue. "No, believe me, the movies were terrible and everyone felt the damn same about those movies that should've been burned or pissed on. The music ... well could've been used on a much better series but it made them money." Johnny chuckles, his eyes staring at your face as you can't help but chuckle once more at his words before you let a deep breath leave your lips. "Honestly ... I thought that Alt was your muse. I know you're thinking about her in more ways than one from that flashback." You tease again.

" ** Haha ... ** " Johnny sarcastically says, rolling his eyes at you and turning away from you. "I don't know what we were, sure I might've loved her but life fucks you over and fucks you up, not even sure if she loves me. But isn't that what love is? One-sided and painful bullshit for someone who might not even love you back?" Johnny says, his eyes meet yours for a few moments and you can't help but disagree with him and also agree. Love is what you make of it. It can be bitter, tragic, and painful or it can be one of the best things you ever do with your life if you don't want to be lonely and no one will visit your grave or even care that you die. "It's what you make of it but yeah I kinda agree. ... Love was never ... lucky for me. But I still try to keep whatever little shitspeck of hope that I can because honestly ... if I hate the idea of not being remembered then being alone is just as bad." You say, staring at the floor as you remember the pain, the tears, the nights you spent screaming at someone who wasn't worth a damn. "That's fucking life for ya," Johnny says, the urge to have a cigarette in his mouth is getting even stronger once he realizes that it's never gonna go anywhere and that this love is gonna end just like how he did with Alt. "But as much as you are a huge cunt ... you're strong, you'll get over love or find something better to do with your time," Johnny says, impulsively resting his hand on your shoulder. "Ha ... that reminds me, this is so fucking embarrassing but I used to have a huge crush on you when I was a pre-teen. Your music is what kept me going, the idea that you'd get ... married to me is what kept me living in a fucking fantasy. And fuck me I can't believe I said that." You awkwardly say, your cheeks are a warm rosy color and Johnny can't help but chuckle and grin at your expression.

** Silence ** quickly fills the room as you turn towards him, a half-smile is on his lips and his brown eyes are gazing intensely into yours, it sends your heart thrashing and pulsating in your ribcage and you hate it. "You know ... I meant it when I said for better or for worse ... when we first started to get along? ... I ... know you love Alt but ..." You say awkwardly, your hands gripping and balled into fists on your pants as you look away from him before you see his holographic hand press against your cheeks. You can't feel it but you can sense it almost and you freeze, what the fuck is he doing? "Just fucking kiss me, you dumbass." Johnny quickly says, he immediately tries to face his feelings head-on and he can sense that you want to kiss him, that you want him and your feelings for him are just so strong. Your eyes widen for a moment at his sudden words, your teeth gnaw at your lips before you slowly lean in and your lips are pressed against what you can feel that is his lips. You can feel them ever so slightly, you know that if he was human and that if he was not in your head, it'd feel so much more ... real. He wants to feel your lips, he wants to feel your warmth and he wants to feel anything that's human. But he can't. A few moments later, you pull away from him and your expression is saddened, almost disappointed, and he hated seeing that look on your face after the kiss. If that even was a fucking kiss. Ugh, fuck feelings.

" ** That was ... ugh stupid ... ** " Johnny managed to say, immediately getting up before you quickly got up after him, you can tell he's pissed that he can't actually kiss you. You hate it as much as he does, you hate feeling all these intense things and not being able to express it any way. "Johnny, it wasn't stupid ... I like you a lot and I feel almost nothing can change that. Just because we can't expre-" You began to say before he interrupts. "Am I just suppose to feel all these fuckin' things and not be able to let it out? I would've rather never felt these stupid fuckin' feelings for you." Johnny says, his words sting and feel almost lick a bullet to your gut. "Johnny, it's not stupid. Can I just ... lay with you? ... We can lay together or chill, we can talk ..." You coo, you're gentle and you can't see his face and only his back and silence quickly fills the room before he decides to teleport to the bed. "It's not worth it. I'll lay with you ... I just ... hate not being able to express what I feel." Johnny grumbles, lying down on your bed and he's bittersweet about the situation but he's willing to compromise just to see your expression become a little brighter. You both lay together, staring deeply into each other's eyes, wishing and wanting to touch each other but being able to just be with one another is good enough.


	3. Important!

So, 2 new chapters are gonna be posted very soon sometime today or tomorrow but I wanted to talk about the fact that I'm getting very weird comments and that I'm gonna have to start allowing it where only registered users are able to comment, I'm so sorry but I don't want to get those weird comments that are calling me a f*ggot and saying all this weird pedo and gross shit, saying how they're gonna write a fucking gross story about me and Johnny and it's just fucking weird and I have to do this. I'm incredibly sorry but I want to get rid of these comments and whatnot, if anything I might disable them next month and allow guests to comment just don't want weirdos sending me this fucked up shit. Btw I am a girl and I'd say avoid or report these accounts if you can there is Historia Reyes, Historia AT, and Jonathan Clements I don't know if they're trolls or not but just please avoid them and report them. I swear to god one of them had to report my fic besides them being the fucking cancers that taint ao3 and make the site disgusting. But I hope you guys enjoy the next chapters, thanks for the sweet comments you guys give me and honestly thanks for all the support!


	4. Priorities - Meredith Stout x Gender' Neutral Reader Part 1

**It's** been a little while since she's heard of you and she knows that she tried to stop worrying about you but for some absurd reason, you always manage to slip your way into her mind and she always pushes thoughts of you out of her head. So to replace those slightly worrying thoughts of you, she decides to keep searching for Royce who managed to slip under her radar and she noticed that you did soon after, not that she was checking up on you or whatever. But she noticed how you had quickly disappeared along with Royce, at first she thought maybe you were still out to get the motherfucker but then she met up with Jackie Welles who she wouldn't be caught dead talking to. He has been out searching for you, saying that you wouldn't pick up your phone and that you just managed to fly under the radar. Fuck. Now she was more worried about you, stressing about whether Royce took you to get her to give up the damn chip, he just wanted to get under her skin and he knew just how to. Fuck. Now she was drinking more than she should, was unable to rest due to insomnia and she was just focused on finding that bastard and taking him out and letting the fucker rot. It took nearly 2 weeks for her and Jackie to find info out on you, it took a lot of threatening and a lot of blood to get to find out where the bastard managed to hide. She had paired up with Jackie, besides she needed the extra firepower and someone who knew you, someone who would do almost anything to get you out alive. Here she was now on Jackie's motorcycle, her caramel blonde hair is messy and her expression is as it almost always is, bitter and cold with a firearm on her hip and one in her grasp with her finger on the trigger. She ditched the fancy and sleek skirt for a pair of sleek black suit pants and a black blazer that hid the revolver on her back. She needed things to go off without a hitch so she could quickly forget about you and get back to what she considered to be her normal life. Finding scum like Royce and ridding them off this planet. She could feel the cold breeze of the badlands against her exposed skin, the wind howled and whistled through the air as she got off Jackie's bike, she was ready for anything and ready to save you. "Alright, where'd you think they'd keep them?" Meredith strictly asked Jackie as they scope around the raggedy pisshole where they managed to keep you hidden from public eyes. "My guess would probably be a basement or something, Ms. Stout." Jackie grumbles, turning off the engine to his motorcycle and he gets off, immediately crouching into the yellow grass. Meredith follows after him as she crouches right behind him, ready to get this over with and done like it's no one's business. "Let's get this down quietly, we need to keep this under wraps. Think you can do that?" Meredith whispers, turning her head towards Jackie who nods in response, wondering when she'd get rid of the stick lodged tight up in her ass.

 **Meredith's** eyes are keen and always dancing around the moderately sized base where plenty of Royce's stupid minions stood outside, firearms in their possessions and uglier than ever. Meredith decides to try and quickhack a nearby broken down car where a nearby member was walking by, hoping to catch their attention which she successfully did. She manages to quickly make her way behind the person, wrapping her arms around them and she covers their mouth before instantly snapping their neck with an audible crack being heard between Meredith and Jackie. She wastes no time in searching the body, trying to see what information or goods they had on them but nothing of use, and when she realizes that she growls agitatedly to herself. Now they're both crouched down behind a broken down car, they need to get into the building that is just crawling with a bunch of Royce's minions. "We'll have to take out a few more ... lessen the number of bodies trying to kill us," Meredith informs Jackie, her eyes already latched onto another victim who falls for a flickering light behind an old abandoned store a few feet away from where you are being held captive. "Night, Night ..." Meredith whispers before mercilessly cracking their neck, the sound or the feeling of taking another life didn't bother her that much, no matter how cold or bitchy she came off she didn't care. She was just so focused on getting you out of there that she almost didn't care who's blood had to be shed, she lets Jackie gets the next kill but instead of killing them, he knocks them out. "Ugh, should've just offed the guy. No one will miss the pathetic bastard." Meredith grumbled, mercy wasn't in her blood, being cold was and it came to her as easy as it came like animal instincts, it was simple and yet complicated to be just another cold heartless merciless bitch. "Look, I'm not like you. I do things how I do things, mujer ... if you don't like it then I really don't give a damn, mujer." Jackie grumbled, he didn't like working with Meredith she was a huge bitch, always crossing her arms with a painful scowl on her face and an expression that didn't make him want to be friendly towards her. "I know, you aren't like me. But we share the same goal, we find V and get them the fuck out of here." Meredith growls back, running her gloved fingers through her hair before her eyes move away from Jackie, noticing another person in the area. "Another one." She whispers, notifying Jackie of the person who had just walked by them across the street. They manage to hide behind another broken down car, she uses the same trick and manages to get the person over to the car, checking to see what the hell was up and then she took care of them. Another cracked neck and leaving the person to almost start to gasp and heave for air, she grits her teeth before she finds a way into the hideout that would be much easier than walking through the front door. She begins to crouch and sneak her way through the little doggy shaped cut out opening in the side of the building, she manages to fit through there but Jackie doesn't. "Just wait here. Keep an eye out, make sure things remain calm and I'll find V quick and easy." Meredith almost demanded, insisting that he take care of things out here whilst she finishes her business. "I'm coming V and I'm putting a bullet in that motherfucker's head just for you." Meredith thought to herself, every word she meant.

 **You** were in the basement, your entire body was aching and crying out in pure agony, your face was numb and black and blue with bruises, your lip was split and bleeding and they wasted no time in torturing you just for fun. They wasted no time in laughing at your screams and cries of agony, your body was trembling and quivering as you struggled to even move your fingers to make yourself as comfortable as you could be with your arms tied behind you. You were tied to a pole, you could remember the electric stinging shocking pain course and vibrate through you like lightning, you were ready to give up and give in to their questions about Meredith. They knew she'd come running to save you or that she'd come running to kill Royce, but they didn't expect Jackie or they won't expect him. Meredith had managed to successfully sneak into the basement, it was dark and gloomy with the loud smell of something burning but not like food, she could barely see through the darkness that filled the narrow hallway. Meredith begins to hear your low whimpers, a low yet soft strained sob that echoes clearly through her ears, there's this wave of relief that washes over her like a blanket but then it's yanked off her with worry. What the fuck are they doing to you?! There is hell to fucking pay. She stops crouching and stands on her own 2 feet, a revolver in her hands as she comes across a slightly open door, she listens for a few moments and she can hear your feet try to scurry away before she hears a clear and loud thud. Royce had been toying with you, had just slammed you onto the concrete floor harshly, your ears were ringing and your head was now vibrating with waves of pure agony that you kept being reminded of. "Get the fuck away from them you terrible son of a bitch!" Meredith demands, her cold and clear azure eyes are clear and burning with fire, with rage as her fingers tremble against the trigger but she knows what she wants to do. She wants him dead. No, put this motherfucker through the same pain that he put you through. Royce turns to her, she can't see what eyes he would've had because he's metal, his eyes are now just red circles showing no form of humanity or anything. "I knew this little cunt would come running to get their little weak piece of shit ... you know I thought I'd have to find you myself and put you in their place too, corpo cunt." Royce taunts her, his words are hoarse yet calm and he shows no anger well at least not yet as a few of his friends come from the shadows. "Fucking let them go or I'll make your life a living hell. Make you eat shit, make every moment of pain that you gave them your life. You don't care about your own life if you're willing to die for this pathetic bullshit. Let them go." Meredith orders the man to, she gets right up in his face and tries her best to not just pull the trigger and kill all of these bastards.

" **It's just you, stupid corpo cunt ... have you forgotten that? The moment you fire that bullet, you'll be full of nothing but fuckin' lead. Give me the motherfuckin' chip and I'll give you them. That's what the fuck I want, bitch!** " Royce says, his words start off calm before he's nearly screaming in Meredith's face, she chuckles before turning away from him and she pulls the chip that he's been begging for out from the bottom of her heel. "Give me them first then you can have this damned chip," Meredith says, her mind is working and she already knows what she's gonna do but she's gonna play it cool and not let them get the satisfaction of seeing her seethe. "That's all you had to give me, stupid cunt ... this wouldn't have had to happen if you just gave in." Royce chuckles, reaching out to immediately snatch the chip from her hands before she moves her hand backward making him unable to grab the chip. You look up at her, seeing her stand almost confidently before danger as you can't help but almost sob, someone came for you. You immediately begin to crawl towards her before one of those damned guys grab you by your hair and force your head back into the concrete. Meredith is clenching her fist and desperately trying not to fucking go all gun-ho on these asshats and watch everything go down just so she wouldn't have to see your face forced into the concrete. "Here's your fucking chip," Meredith growls at the man, a scowl on her lips as she immediately wraps her fingers around that thick piece of iron she has, and the moment he turns his back towards his buds she puts one in him. A loud bang echoed through the air before Royce turned towards Meredith, you waste no time and no thoughts in rushing up onto your feet and getting in front of her, and another loud gunshot echoes through the air. Meredith's eyes widen and her heart is still in her chest, fuck no this wasn't supposed to fucking happen. She immediately begins firing back at Royce, firing repeatedly at Royce who falls after the 5th bullet in his thick skull and it leads to Meredith ducking to avoid more gunshots. You're just lying there, a hole in the middle of your stomach and you're gasping for sweet air, it's a stinging sensation in the pit of your stomach that won't disappear. You lie there, everything is stinging and burning and you're just there almost glaring death right in its dark and grim face. But you're picked up suddenly by a familiar someone, he was much larger than Meredith but you could remember his familiar voice. Thick Spanish accent and his warm words that honestly you don't remember, Jackie carries you bridal style out towards a working car as his motorcycle won't be able to carry all 3 of you. Meredith is right in front of him, firing off both of her guns as enemies swarm in from different directions but all drop like flies, her entire body is pumping and shaking with adrenaline but she is focusing on her mission. Rescue you and get you out of here in one piece.

" **Fuck ...** " She curses as she turns her head both ways, her finger ready to pull the trigger if anyone dared to lay a finger on you. She immediately lets out a sigh of relief, her legs are trembling and she's unable to keep herself calm without nearly going into a nervous breakdown. She begins searching for a car, something to get you into quickly so they can find some medical help for you. She manages to find a working car and immediately starts it as Jackie rushes to get you in the backseat, you're bleeding out and the blood just doesn't stop coming out of the bullet hole. "Jackie you drive! I'm gonna see if I can fucking stop the bleeding ... fuck ..." Meredith demands her voice is shaking as she rushes into the backseat where you lie, your fingers are covered in blood and the burning sensation is still there. You can see Meredith begin to try and get you comfortable on the backseat as Jackie immediately presses on the wheel, wondering why the hell did you risk your damn life for this woman. He's growling and nearly seething, a scowl rests upon his lips as he tries desperately to focus on the road but he worries so greatly that she's gonna fuck up things. "Do you even know what the fuck you're doing, mujer ...? That's my fucking bestfriend, I'd rather you not touch them if you don't know what the fuck you're doing," Jackie growls at Meredith, nearly gnawing his own lip off at how much he blames this woman for the current state that you're in. "Shut the fuck up and drive, Jackie! I know what the fuck I'm doing, I should ask if you know where the fuck you're going but I'm not. Just drive and I'll take care of them." Meredith barks back, she has your head resting upon her lap as she tears off a jacket that was lying on the floor of the backseat. She rips up a piece of the jacket and presses it against your wound, trying her best to stop the bleeding as she pressed the piece of fabric firmly against your wound. "I'm so sorry, V ... fuck I swear I promise to you that we'll make it out of this. We're gonna get to a hospital or a ripperdock, fucking someone is gonna help you." Meredith is insisting to you, her voice is cracking and she has her cold yet bloodied hands wrapped around your face, all you can see is her saddened expression with how her face is so pale and she's sweating bullets. Her eyes are darting all over the place and she's gritting her teeth, you can hear her voice fade in and out from her demanding Jackie drive quicker and you see her point over somewhere but your eyes flutter close and you succumb to the eclipse. But Meredith kept her promise.

 **The** next time your eyes flutter open, you awake to the sight of bright blinding lights and the sound of heels clicking repeatedly, you turn to see an unfamiliar face working on you, you assumed he was a ripperdock that they stopped by hoping to help. The burning sensation in the middle of your stomach has lessened and you're grateful for even being able to open your eyes, you turn your head towards the door to see Meredith pacing back and forth. She has her arms wrapped around herself and you can just sense that she hasn't gotten any rest, you can sense that she's running on fumes and that she's stayed up all night to see you wake up. "Meredith ..." You mumble, your eyes still fluttering open and getting used to the bright flashing light, she can feel her heart stop in her chest and she's immediately rushing over to you with her arms wrapped around you. You can't stop a smile from curling onto your lips as you wrap your arms around her too, she's still trembling with her arms wrapped around you. Moments later she pulls away quickly, wondering what suddenly came over her and she's embarrassed to find herself emotional about you, she didn't know much about you but she was willing to give this a shot. "I ... I shouldn't have done that ... my apologies, V. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm ... I'm glad to see you alive," Meredith says, trying to hide the smile that curled onto her lips and she almost immediately feels guilt and regret. She should've waited until she was sure you weren't able to be shot or hit, she should be thanking you for not being where you are because you risked your own life just to save hers and you barely knew her. "I apologize, I shouldn't have put you at risk but the fact that you're willing to do something so moronic and risk your life for me says ... plenty about you," Meredith says, moving away from the bed as she turns her back towards you with her arms back to being wrapped around her torso. " ... I just didn't want to pay the hospital fees or have to deal with the consequences that came with a dead Militech agent and a bunch of dead assholes." You joked as you managed to get a chuckle out.

" **You asshole ...** " Meredith nearly laughed as she smiles to herself at your words, fuck what was this feeling, this warm feeling in the pit of her stomach and this light feeling that floods throughout her entire being. "Yup, that's me. Besides ... why'd you come looking for me anyway, Ms. Stout? ... Was it because you missed me, ma'am?" You tease the woman who can't help but roll her eyes at you as she is back on the side of the bed, a scoff leaves her lips before she responds. "Maybe ... but I mostly came to get that asshole Royce, the world needed to rid of him," Meredith answers, balling her hand up into a fist before she lets a deep breath leave her lips. "Oh really ...?" You ask, you get the feeling that she is beginning to let down those walls that she had put up for you and everyone else. "Yeah, really ... I need to make sure though that I get the chip from Royce and bring this motherfucker's body to a dump, let him rot," Meredith says, a slight growl in her voice which made you take note of the fact it's easy for her to get angry and pissed at things but you honestly get why, Royce was a dick who did nothing but torment you. "Yeah, no one will miss the bastard. ... I just get this feeling that you were concerned with finding me ... or maybe it's just a stupid feeling on my part." You mumble, your eyes move away from hers and she is desperately trying to hide the fact that you were her priority. "Maybe, if so then what'll you gain from that ...? ... I just ... am glad that you're alive is all," Meredith says, her words come off as insensitive for a moment before the last sentence. "Well, thanks for putting a bullet in Royce and keeping me alive, Stout ..." You say, thinking at the very least you should thank her. "You're welcome ..." Meredith answers, turning away from you and ready to finally stop worrying about you, to finally get some rest and for-

" _ **Can I ask you something ...?**_ " You ask timidly, you can feel those butterflies come back into your stomach and those nervous feelings at the surface of your skin. " ... Ask," Meredith responds, she's almost nervous about what you're gonna ask her and you see how her eyes remain darted away from you. "If I admit that I was happy to see you ... and maybe help you with douchebags like Royce then maybe could I get a date or something ... well not a date but we should hang out." You ask her, tripping and stumbling over a few of your words and Meredith takes in a breath before nodding. "Fine, just so you know I'm really busy but if anything will happen then I'll be the one to let you know," Meredith says, turning towards you as she can't help but smile at seeing your face flush with warmth as she places her hand upon your cheek, feeling and sensing your warmth. "I'll be waiting for that call, Ms. Stout." You chuckle, flicking a strand of hair away from her clear blue eyes, they're gentle and still and they almost put you at ease. "Now get some rest, V, and let your body heal. I'll be washing up at the moment." Meredith says, pulling her hand away from your cheek as you watch her walk out of the room and you see her eyes desperate to see yours before the door closes and she's gone.


	5. Let Me See That Pretty Face - Kerry x Male' Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jrock1144's request, I hope you enjoy it a lot and let me know when you want to discuss your second request if you want.

**It** had been 2 weeks since you had heard from Kerry since the last time you had seen each other which was on that burning boat near the sea, sure you guys texted from time to time but he rarely ever called. The man was busy and you knew that of course, he's a living legend and he has fans and a music career that he's bringing back to life once again. He wants to be in the spotlight now rather than just be in someone's shadow again, he wants to be in the light, he wants to be seen as a person. He's working towards trying to please himself, take away his fears and become his man, work on his own terms, and work because he fucking loves it. You were genuinely thrilled for him, to see this man take off those chains that were holding him back from being what he wanted people to see him as, another person who is just like them, it was enlightening, to say the least. You were enjoying his company, you were appreciating the relationship that you guys had begun to build up with each other but now he was the one making you feel so scared. You were scared of the idea that you had just become another one night stand to him, you were scared of the idea of becoming just another guy in his life who was just there to satisfy him in bed. You didn't want to come off as being desperate but you also didn't want to come off as being cold, so you'd text probably 2 or 3 times a week and you'd get a response that would always end with him saying he's busy. Or saying he has something to do. You didn't want to be a bother so you'd often leave his texts with an okay or something like that. But this night you were aching to get some rest so you had thrown back a few sleeping pills and had planned on getting some rest but just as you fell onto your cozy light mattress until a familiar ring came from your phone. You would've grumbled as you checked the contact and let it ring but when you checked your phone, you had seen Kerry's name pop up making you quite excited to hear from the guy. You lazily smile before hitting the bright green answer button and you say, "Hey, Kerry ... what's up? How's business been?". Kerry has just entered the limo that has been scheduled to take him back home, honestly, he wanted to relax and maybe spend the weekend with you at his place.

" _Hey, V ... yeah business has been fine, honestly I don't wanna talk about it too much cause it can get real boring. But what's been up with you? ... Hold on, did I wake ya?_ " Kerry answers, putting the phone to his ear as immediately puts up the partition because people can be really fucking nosey, honestly a story for a whole nother' time. "Eh ... maybe, if I'm being honest Ker ... was just trying to get some rest tonight, been dealing with some insomnia these past few days." You mumble into the phone, your eyes want to flutter back closed and your body just wants to shut down for the night but your brain and your mouth are just screaming for Kerry. "Know the feeling, V ... honestly been so busy up these past few nights just writing my fingers off and playing music with my fingers until they nearly bled. I honestly been pretty pumped about it but I don't wanna interrupt you from getting your beauty sleep, V." Kerry chuckles, smiling and grinning to himself and honestly, you sounded kinda cute half sleepy yet really excited to hear from him. "No ...! P-Please just keep talking to me ... I wanna hear how things are with you, Kerry. I don't know ... just talk to me, been anxious out of my mind to hear from you, Kare-Bear." You insist, turning onto your back as you can feel your lips relax into a goofy grin, you lick your lips at the thought of your last meeting. "Kare-Bear ...? I mean I don't mind it just sounds a little ... goofy, V. ... But I don't know, coming from you sounds nice. ... What you been doing these past few weeks, my muse ..." Kerry chuckles, smiling into the phone as he can't help but begin to relish these moments or these weekends that he spends with you, they've been the best nights he's had in a long ass time. "Mmh, I'm glad to hear that I'm inspiring you, Kare-Bear ... honestly been really wanting to see you. We can hang out at my apartment or your place, honestly, I don't really give a fuck ... we just need to hang out soon." You mumble tiredly, smiling into the phone as you can feel your heart flutter almost and you can feel this exciting sensation on the surface of your skin. Man, honestly you never knew Kerry Eurodyne would become an important person in your life but you feel almost as though you're glad to have met him, to have been there with him in a burning yacht with his lips on yours. 

" _You know it, in fact, I'm planning on coming over to your place now. Besides my place is a fuckin' mess and haven't had time to clean up and shit._ " Kerry chuckles, reminding himself to hire a maid or something but for now, all he was thinking about was just spending time with you and not worrying about shit else. "Oh ...? I mean probably for the better, not in the mood to drive ... just in the mood to see you and your fucking beautiful face." You grin and chuckle, your mind wastes no time in wandering to the previous time you saw him, the adrenaline that was rushing and pulsating through your veins, the arousal, the ecstasy of the chaos made you grin. "Awe, are you, babe ...? I've been wanting to see you too, I'll see you real soon then we can lay in bed all day ... no clothes on and just watch stupid flicks together." Kerry chuckles, smiling fondly to himself as he honestly needs a day of just you and a good few cheesy films. "Anything else ...?" You tease, a sly grin curling onto your lips as you begin to grab the remote on your nightstand, turning on the tv as you begin to flip through the different applications you had for movies and shows. "Whatever else you had in mind, V ... didn't think you'd be thinking about that, honestly. ... I can't stop thinking about that night, fuck ... man that was such an amazing night it's unforgettable, my man." Kerry chuckles, grinning just like you are at the thought of that fucking night. "Tell me about it, man ... just been thinking about everything but that fire. Been thinking about how you made me feel that night, Kare-Bear ..." You chuckled deviously, slyly grinning into the phone as your hands gently travel up and down your torso, your body began to tingle in excitement. "Oh, have you now ..." Kerry chuckles, licking his lips with excitement as he is itching to hear what you've been thinking about him. "Been thinking about the kiss, fuck Ker ... been thinking about how you made me feel that night." You chuckle, lightly gnawing at your lips before licking them.

" ** _Made you feel real good, didn't I ...?_** " Kerry chuckles, a sly and devilish grins crawls onto his lips as he spreads his legs wide, his fingers lightly rub against his bottom lip as he lightly chuckles into the phone. "Yeah, that's honestly what I miss the most ... just feeling your lips on mine or ... feeling those lips wrapped around my cock." You purr into the phone, your tone is dripping and coated in sweet slippery wanton lust, you can feel your stomach begin to fill and flutter with butterflies, and a smile curls onto your lips. "Oh, yeah have you been my naughty little devil? ... Honestly can't stop myself from thinkin' of that pretty little face of yours and picturing your face with my cum dripping all over it. Especially on those pretty little lips of yours, Romeo ..." Kerry groans into the phone, he begins to slip his hand into his jeans and wraps his thick yet cool fingers around his half-erect cock, he slowly and lightly strokes making harden in his grasp. "Mmh ... got my hand on my cock ... what are you doin' ..." Kerry groans and grins into the phone, you can feel those light sensations of arousal in the pit of your stomach that make you whine softly into the phone. "Nothing, laying in bed and thinking of you inside of me, thinking of that hard cock of yours in my mouth ... wanna taste your cum on my tongue, baby ..." You hum into the phone, you begin to pull your tank top up above your nipples as you shuddered at the cool breeze that brushed over the sensitive areas. Oh did that get the juices flowing, he could his hardened cock twitch in his grasp before he began to slowly stroke his erect cock through his jeans, slow rapturous waves coursed through him. "Mmh, baby you know how hard you got me ...? Hard enough that I'm touching my cock in the limo ..." Kerry chuckled, rubbing his fingers lightly against the head of his erect pulsating cock before feeling his breath become hitched for a moment, licking his lips he groans lowly into the phone. You can't express the sensations that you felt in the pit of your stomach or the way your cock slowly became hard at the arousing sounds that came through the phone, you began to slip your hand into your boxers. You shudder at the cool sensation you feel from your hands, gnawing on your lips you spread your legs in your bed before lightly stroking your hard and now throbbing cock. You could feel your breaths quickly becoming hitched and short in your throat, your hands began to grope and massage your balls at a slow pace earning a closed-mouth groan from you. "Wish I could see you touching yourself ... wanna see that pretty cock of yours ... wanna see you leakin' and fuck ... I just wanna be inside of you, wanna fuck you so ... bad ..." Kerry whined desperately.

" _I know ... you know what they say ... good things come to those who ... ah ... wait ..._ " You manage to huff out, he can hear your gentle pants on the other side of the phone, your hand is still slowly moving up and down your pulsating cock, your mind was consumed with the thought of him. The thought of Kerry's face in between your legs, feeling his usually warm yet sweaty fingers rub and stroke at your already leaking cock, and feeling the ecstasy that came from his lips was something to miss a lot. "Mmh ... hah ..." You're panting, your lips parted and your entire body is sinking into your bed, you run your hand up towards the head of your leaking cock, rubbing the substance away you rub and lightly squeeze the head. You can feel this sharp jolt of ecstasy shoot through you like fireworks, moaning softly and breathlessly into the phone Kerry grins proudly at the sound that comes through the phone. His eyes flutter close, he is purely focused on the ecstasy that his hand and his mind can give him. His teeth lightly press into his tongue as his strokes become more sloppy, his body is warm with bliss and he's struggling not to rip off his pants and just go to town on himself. "Fuck, baby ... I want you so fuckin' bad ... when I get there I promise to fuck that pretty little hole of yours. You best be naked when I get there ..." Kerry chuckles before a sudden moan is ripped from his lungs, bliss is jolting and pulsating through him as his hand is now gliding at a faster pace up and down on his cock. You can hear his audible grunts before another breathless moan is falling from his lips, the damn limo driver is hearing so much more than he wants to and is probably rushing to drop him off at your place. "Oh, baby ... you enjoyin' yourself ... I just need you to hold off ... until you get here." You purr into the phone, you let the phone slip out of your hands into the mattress as you open your nightstand and pull out a toy that has been your friend for quite a while. It's about 6 inches and quite thick, firm is one way to describe the toy and it's rather pink, you quickly slip off your pants and let them fall wherever the hell they did and waste no time lubing yourself up. You're pouring the sultry and slippery substance on your fingers and your fingers slip in quite easily, the feeling of being filed was something that you always relished in, something you went wild for.

" ** _Mmh, Kerry ..._** " You moan breathlessly, your eyes flutter close as you slowly thrust 2 of your fingers in and out of you at a rather slow pace, your gnawing plentifully on your lips as you just enjoy it and relax. But waiting is almost becoming a pain in the ass, you just knew that it'd be worth it. You continue, licking your lips as you curl your fingers upwards against your sweet spot causing this shuddering wave of bliss to wash over you causing you to let out a long throaty whine. Ugh, fucking hell. Your fingers quickly slip out of you in replacement for the toy, you press the toy against your lubricated hole, you gently press the toy into you and you throw your head back as a filthy moan falls from your lips. The feeling of being even more filled was euphoric, licking your lips you waste no time roughly thrusting the toy into you imagining it was Kerry. You imagined him, hands wrapped around your throat pressing lightly against your windpipes with a devilish grin on his lips and him pounding harshly into you. Wrapping one hand around your throat, you lightly squeeze and begin to feel your breaths become ragged and short in your body, your lungs were pumping and heavy deep moans and whines flew from your lips. The wet sounds echoed and bounced off the walls of your apartment, your moans echoing and freely flowing through your apartment complex. Pure waves of blissful and blossoming ecstasy that flourished through you, left your body burning up and aching for more, aching to be filled, touched, licked, fucked, fucking hell whatever made you reach your peak. You could feel the toy lightly hit your sweet spot which would make your body go into this frenzy that had you arching your back off the bed, your cock twitching and throbbing and red. "Haah ... oh, fuck ...!" You gasped and groaned, removing your hand from your throat before slowly stroking your cock, your eyes peer through your heavy eyelashes seeing your leaking and throbbing cock before as you're desperately trying to hold off your orgasm until Kerry gets here. And he does, you could hear him over the phone whispering into the speaker, "Coming for you, V ..." before he hung up the phone. You didn't care.

 **Until** he came bursting through your door, he quickly unlocked the door with the set of keys you gave him to your apartment, he is standing there with his leather jacket hanging off his body and the buttons to his jeans undone. You can see the devilish and sultry grin creep onto his lips as he wastes no time shoving his pants down along with his underwear, no words were exchanged just his body towering over yours as his tongue parts your lips. You instantly moan against his lips, enjoying the tingling sensation that spreads perfectly and sloppily against your tongue, you can feel his tongue explore your mouth like it's been there before. Your heart is fucking pumping and thrashing in your body, you're barely able to keep your fingers from trembling against his body. Your hands explore and run up and down his back, you waste no time in throwing his leather jacket off of him and onto the floor. "What a pleasant fuckin' surprise ..." Kerry huffs in between those hungry kisses you're giving him, he feels your arms wrap around his neck as you devour each other's lips impulsively with greed. "Get rid of this fuckin' toy ... unless I need it to keep you on your toes, princess ... but I don't need to, do I?" Kerry chuckles, licking his lips as he thinks about it for a few moments whether he'll need the toy or not. "Or maybe it stays ... gotta an idea ..." Kerry chuckles, keeping the toy inside of you with a grin that says he's thinking of something fucking wild. He gives you one last kiss in which ends with your bottom lip in between his teeth before he chuckles, grinning wildly at you before begins to make his way down to your lower region. "Surprised you didn't cum all over yourself before I got ere' princess ..." Kerry teases, his azure blue eyes focus right on your throbbing leaking cock, the head of your cock is red and man was it a fucking sight to see.

" ** _Been waiting for this, haven't you princess ...?_** " Kerry chuckled devilishly, wrapping his warm and thick fingers around your twitching erect cock, his azure blue eyes follow after yours and you can sense the lust in them. You can sense the want, you could sense everything in between and got lost in it. "Tell me how much you've been waiting for this, baby ..." Kerry purred, smiling and grinning at you as he began to run his tongue slowly up your cock, earning a shuddering groan from you at the warmth that slithered up your cock. "I want you and this so fuckin' bad, Ker ..." You ramble desperately, praying to whatever god there was that Ker would be merciful on you with the teasing but that god probably said "good luck" and flipped you the bird. Cause Kerry was planning on teasing you and dragging this out as long as he possibly could, licking his lips he begins to take the head of your erect and throbbing cock in between his lips. Causing you to gasp, sucking in a breath at the warmth that enveloped your cock, your eyes flutter close and you can feel soft moans fly from your lips at the heated bliss that came from Kerry's wondrous lips. Kerry grins against your cock as he lightly sucks on the head, lewd sucking noises could be heard through your as well as heavy breaths. His hands begin to massage your balls as he suddenly takes you even deeper into his mouth causing you to howl out his name in the form of a needy whine. "Kerry ... fuck ... oh, fuck ...!" You gasped, clutching your bedsheets desperately at the warmth that begins to slowly devour and eat away at you, it's a bliss that's too good to resist and bliss that's too good to contain. Kerry's eyes landed back on you, his azure eyes are clouded with nothing but mischief, he winks at you rather quickly before moving his hand from your balls to the toy that was still stuck in your ass. Moaning against your cock, he grabs the phallic toy and begins to slowly move the toy in and out of you causing your teeth to clutch your tongue from screaming your head off. Kerry begins to slowly bob his head up and down, lightly sucking on your throbbing cock as you felt wave after wave of ecstasy vibrate throughout your entire body, fuck it felt so amazing.

 **He** slowly drags the thick toy out of you and suddenly slams it into you, you can feel it hit your prostate earning a sob from your lips, your entire body was burning up and trembling against Kerry. Fuck, you could blow at any moment and you didn't want to ruin things so you kept holding back. Kerry wasted no time in moving the toy at a quicker pace, he lets it glide in and out of you and you can't help but feel your cheeks burn as you focus in on the lewd wet sound that echoes through the room every time the toy rubs against your prostate. "Oh, fuck ...! Haah ...! Oh ~!" You moan out shamelessly at the ecstasy that is vibrating and shooting through your body but it's not long before you can feel that familiar sensation letting you know things are gonna be over soon. "Ker ... coming ... so ... soon!" You huffed out as heavy and ragged breaths continuously fell from your parted lips, you felt your thighs tremble and shake erratically as you gritted your teeth preparing yourself for the impact of this orgasm. Kerry began to take you as deep as he could in your throat, bobbing his head as fast as he possibly can whilst swiftly moving the toy in and out of you. You can feel the toy repeatedly and mercilessly hit your prostate before it all suddenly stops, you feel the familiar feeling of Kerry's warm mouth slowly fade away and you feel the toy that once stretched and filled your walls slip out of you. Your eyes widen in surprise before a sour and bittersweet expression forms on your face, you sit up and pout at Kerry who is on his knees with a devilish smirk that you wanted to wipe off his stupid face. "P-Please ... fuck Kerry why'd you ... oh fuck me ..." you nearly sob, fuck the need to cum and to have an orgasm had become a now dire one. "Just want to drag this out as long as I can ... want to see how much you can take, V ..." Kerry chuckles, quickly getting off his pants and boxers before he crawls onto the bed, his eyes are rapturous and sensual.

 **You** can feel your heart thrash like you're at a Samurai concert and everything on your body feels like it's gonna burst, it's an amazing and terrifying feeling all at once. Kerry almost immediately flips you on your stomach causing you to nearly jerk at the sudden movement, but rather quickly you feel Kerry's fingers press into your hips as he spreads your legs apart. Kerry begins to press himself against your hole, he rubs himself against you for a few moments before slipping into you with a loud groan leaving his lips as he does so. He can feel your walls cling heavily to his throbbing cock as he takes in a breath before he begins to roughly jerk his hips into you, making you jump in your skin. The feeling of his warm skin against yours, the feeling of his lips peppering small kisses against the back of your neck, just Kerry being with you did numbers to how you felt. Lowly moaning, you felt your body rock along with every snap of his hips, he wraps his fingers around your neck and applies light pressure onto your throat nearly making you gasp for air as he chuckled into your skin. "Mmh, so good ... so tight for me ..." Kerry groans into your skin, before lightly biting at the skin, making you gnaw at your lips as moans fly from your lips at the pure ecstasy that erupts through your body. Kerry smacks your ass firmly earning a gasp from you before he shifts into you, nearly pushing you into the pillow as he began to ram his cock into you. He's gritting his teeth and snapping his hips harshly into you, warmth devours him and he is greedy for this slice of heaven that you have given him. "Let me hear those slutty little noises you're making for me ..." Kerry nearly demands in a growl, grabbing a fistful of your hair and raising your head up out of the pillow as your breathless and hoarse moans echo through the room once more. He's grinning devilishly and he lets your face fall back into the pillow before snapping his hips as hard as he can into you earning a cry falling from your lips, you can feel yourself get close once again. Oh, and you wish to fall off this cliff into pure euphoria.

" _ **Kerry ... I'm c-close ... again ... please let me cum! Oh, please!**_ " You whine and beg, you can feel yourself becoming a ticking time bomb, it was only a matter of time before you blew. Gripping the pillow in front of you, tears begin to swell in your eyes and your throat begins to get so awfully tight that your moans quickly turn into pleasure-filled sobs that has Kerry proud all right. He's grinning before he grunts deeply, burying his face into your neck as he's coming close to his end, he snaps and jerks his hips sloppily yet harshly into you as he reaches for that sweet feeling of an orgasm. It's not even 10 seconds before he's gasping and his hips stop as deep as he can go inside of you, he feels his orgasm hit him like lightning striking and electrifying every part of him, he's trembling and shuddering. The whole sha-bang. You cum a second after him, a strained cry falls from your lips as you can feel every nerve in your entire being explode, it's sensitive as hell and you're clinging to shuddering and powerful sentiments. Your eyes flutter for a few moments as you cling to the lingering and fading euphoria that races out of your body, you can feel Kerry's body rise and he falls onto the other side of the bed. Kerry is almost immediately exhausted, the lows that came with the high of it all but he's smiling warmly now and on his side with his hand supporting the weight of his head. "Damn, babe ... great as always ..." Kerry chuckles as you turn towards him, lightly chuckling at his words before you move into his chest, burying your face into his smooth freckled skin and inhaling his scent. Resting his hand upon your waist, he kisses your lips once again but he's gentle and he's making love to your lips for a few sugary sweet moments before he pulls away with a cheesy grin on his lips.

" ** _Mmh, thanks Kare-Bear ..._** " You moan into his skin before your eyes begin to quickly flutter close, he mumbles no problem before running his fingers through your hair, admiring and relishing in the texture of your hair. "Mmh, now get some rest, V and I promise you the weekend is ours and ours alone." He insists, kissing your forehead before he shuts his eyes as well, the serene sound of your soft breaths and silence put him at ease enough for him to quickly fall asleep and succumb to his exhaustion.


	6. Anything For A Fan - Johnny Silverhand x Fem' Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry for not posting for a while was busy with life and things but here is something that I really hope you guys enjoy. Here is Lambertgirl9's request, hope you like it and let me know what you think of it.

**You** were a huge fan of Samurai and an even bigger fan of Johnny Silverhand, you were about 2 going on 3 years into college and his music was all you ever spent your money on along with his merch. Posters of Johnny's rugged yet charming face hung up on your walls and all you ever listened to was his music, sure you could've been considered crazy but you didn't care. You genuinely enjoyed and relished listening to his music, the adrenaline you felt whenever you could hear Johnny scream his lungs out into the microphone, or the light and jittery feeling in the pit of your stomach. You appreciated how .... good and the range of emotions this man could make you feel and you barely knew him, you went to almost every concert that he had that wasn't like hours away from campus. Honestly, listening to Samurai's music just made you so happy, and seeing Johnny during the concerts made you the happiest you've been in a while. You rarely talk to your parents much anymore after you left for college, not many friends or people that you genuinely trusted, life was as normal as it could be for a girl who spent her money on Samurai concert tickets and had little to no friends. But this time you saved up your money and not just for one ticket, you saved up enough money to try and get VIP backstage and they were expensive as shit but you felt it'd be worth it. You had heard rumors that Johnny sometimes took a few lucky VIPs backstage or to his dressing room, you were planning on being one of those lucky VIPs, you prepared a lot for that night and you'll be damned if it went to waste. You had dolled up quite a bit and wore things that you usually wouldn't wear, you put on a pair of dark blue low rise jeans that ended right at your hips, and to complement them you put on a metallic g-string. You topped it off with a black off-the-shoulder long-sleeved crop top that showed off your hips and your waist, your hair was messy and you wore makeup that really enhanced and improved your features. Once you made it there, you had been just having a good time, and despite the obnoxious and ear-bleeding screaming that filled the concert as well as being elbowed countless times in the ribs you enjoyed yourself. The real excitement came when you had the opportunity to meet Johnny and the band. The real excitement and the jittery and light sensation that plagues your entire body as you are taken to the band with some other people who had paid for the VIP tickets, everyone was equally excited. You could feel your palms secrete with sweat and your heart throb eccentrically and uncontrollably in your chest, you hardly could breathe and every hair on the surface of your skin was standing tall. Johnny liked seeing his fans, relished, and lived for seeing the pure excitement in them and the impact he had on his fans who lived and breathed his music.

 **He** wanted to make an impact on his fans' lives, see them become better people, and hear them changing for the better because of his influence, he made an influence on you and it just made him feel unspeakable or indescribable things. He was with the rest of the band, it felt like they were just trying to get this over with so they can get back to their own lives, Johnny had a lit cigarette hanging off his bottom lip. Taste of nicotine stuck to his tongue and his lips, he could hear heavy footsteps coming towards his way, quickly taking the cigarette from his lips he throws it down, stomping the cigarette beneath his feet. He gets up from the couch where they often do meet and greets or hang out with VIP fans, the moment your face appeared in those small groups of faces he could tell you were different. You can see a few fans immediately cling to Johnny, smiling and flushing all around the man who could only chuckle as he began to take pictures with a few of his fans. However whilst doing so, he couldn't stop eyeing you as you took pictures with Kerry who was nothing but cool to you, his eyes dart toward you and Kerry. His arm is wrapped around your exposed waist, the way those curves complimented the rest of your body and left you looking amazing was just ... so lewd. He forced a smile on for the camera as he took multiple pictures with one fan, he tried to pay attention to signing t-shirts and whatever else fans kept with them. But he'd be lying through his southern tongue if he didn't have a special thing for girls with amazing hips, girls who wore thongs, he had a thing for girls who didn't make a big deal about all the eyes staring at her. He had a thing for girls who didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything that opposed them. And you were just hitting all those boxes. When it came time for you to take a picture with him, his arm was wrapped around your waist and you pressed yourself against him, inhaling the strong unpleasant scent of nicotine clinging and hanging off his breath. You wrap your arms around his entire torso, smiling warmly at the camera as she clung desperately to the rockerboy before you, the camera flashed multiple times as one of the members stopped taking the pictures. A grin crept on the sides of his lips, as he slips his hands off of your body which was just singing and calling towards his, your eyes darted over to Johnny who stood with his arms crossed and an unexplainable expression. You grin deviously to yourself as you go to Kerry, grabbing your phone from his hands gratefully with a warm smile as you immediately scan through your phone, looking at the pictures.

 **They** were going to be your reminder that tonight ever happened, that you had met Johnny Silverhand, and that you got to get close to your idol, the person who almost made you feel complete in some way. Johnny scours through his pockets for another cigarette, nicotine was something he always was itchin' for and he wasn't bothering on quitting, wasn't even a thought. All he comes across is an empty cigarette pack, flinging it onto the floor, he reminds himself to buy himself plenty more that's when Kerry or the others weren't asking for some. Though his eyes dart to your form, you lean against the wall with your phone in your hands before you shove it into your pocket. Your tongue runs against your bottom lip for a moment before you feel the urge to have a cigarette as well, it was a habit that had just begun but it was quickly becoming a hobby that you had taken on. He watches for a few moments as you light up a cigarette, he didn't give a fuck about the brand and bites down on his pride to walk over to you. He leans against the wall right beside you, he can recall that fruity scent that clung to your skin and now nicotine has replaced that magnificent scent. "Got a cig?" Johnny grumbles, tapping his foot and his glasses hung off his face and rested on the bridge of his nose, your eyes dart over to his figure and you try to keep yourself from getting too excited. You let a smile curl onto your lips as you hand him a cigarette, even pulling out your lighter and lighting it for him eagerly. "Thanks ..." He grumbles in between short puffs, many clouds of nicotine hang and emerges from his lips as nicotine is one of the only things he could truly commit to. "Enjoyed the concert?" Johnny asks in a breath, turning his eyes away from you especially with how he didn't like the idea of staring at you like a piece of meat. Didn't want to come off as a creep, tried to just make small talk but often it leads to awkwardness, silence, and ineptitude. "Course' ... I mean all your music is great, you're amazing with your hands and music comes to you naturally." You answer, a cigarette in between your nimble fingers as you turn towards him, a tender yet ambiguous smile lingered and curled onto your lips, you chuckle to yourself before the cigarette met your lips again. "Thanks ... always good to hear fans still love the music. ... Not to mention, you're lucky I'm a fucking nicotine addict because the brand is pure shit." Johnny grumbles, letting the cigarette fall from his lips as he stomps out the flame in the small stick of nicotine that was guaranteed to ruin his lungs but he hasn't stopped yet, doesn't plan to.

" _To each, their own I guess ... wonder how much I'd have to pay to get spend more time with you?_ " You ask, your words light and a cigarette still squeezed in between your fingers, you press the cigarette to your lips for a few moments before it was back to being in between your fingers. "Your soul." Johnny joked bitterly, crossing his arms as he let a chuckle come out moments later. "Oh, I thought I already sold my soul to you ...? I swear I must've spent as much as your guitar is worth to listen to your music ... to get the chance to see you live and to get my eardrums blown to shit." You chuckle, finally putting out the cigarette beneath your boots as your eyes meet his, a warm smile curls onto your lips that somewhat puts Johnny at ease, that somewhat tells him about you. You weren't one of those crazy ass fans who would scream and foam at the mouth about how much they loved him, and hell he cared about his fans but sometimes they were wild. "Some of my fans would sell their soul just to fucking get the cigarette that has been in between my teeth. Fucking crazy if you ask me ... care about em' but fans have always been wild since day fuckin' one." Johnny groans, crossing his arms as he taps his foot, the sound of his boot tapping against the floor was the only thing any of you heard. "Yeah, I know ... one of your crazy ass fans managed to steal my VIP ticket ... was lucky to come back here especially since the bitch didn't know my name." You chuckle, licking your lips before moving your eyes onto him, a suggestive grin curled onto your lips as you scoot a little closer to him, your shoulders touched and you thought of ... payment. "Any way I could perhaps get some kind of ... compensation for that, Johnny?" You purr, your words are soaked and painted in lust and the way you gazed into his eyes, had him running his teeth over his lips and biting back a grin from creeping onto his lips. "Course' ... backstage if that's what the hell you want to do ... ain't got cash on me now," Johnny answered, taking his signature glasses off his face and shoving them in his pocket, his eyes wandered and explored your wanton little body. Those curves, that thong, everything about you had his cock imagining all the things you'd do to it, you let a devious chuckle slip from your lips before resting the palm of your hand against his cheek for a few moments. "Thanks, Johnny ... aren't you a peach?" You say, teasing him.

" _ **Not really ... that's new, been called an asshole, a dick, but a peach ...? Should I be giddy bout' that?**_ " Johnny chuckles, his silver hand made of entirely metal wrapped around yours and he intertwines his fingers with yours, you can feel his eyes undress you and just imagine all the things he wanted to do to you. "Maybe, but that's probably because I don't know you, peach ... now you gonna show me your dressing room or not?" You ask him, keeping a cool facade in front of the man and if he knew how fast your heart was beating in your body or how wet you were, he'd be surprised. "Come on ..." Johnny mumbles, his fingers still intertwine with yours as he walks with you to his dressing room, he can hear his bandmates talking with other fans and shit so you both should remain uninterrupted. As he opens the dressing room door, he nearly slams the door closed as your eyes dart around the room, it was quite messy, bottles, beer, food, and just everything was around and a mess. The dressing room smelt of stale beer, nicotine, and sex but honestly, should you really care? Probably not, got more important things to think about. Johnny notices your fingers slip out of his as you make your way over to the comfy black couch, you grin and lean back onto the sides of the couch, you relax and are hesitant on lighting up another cigarette. Johnny quickly makes his way onto the couch, he's itching to have his body on top of you, to feel your warm skin against his, he's yearning to have your lips on his cock. "Not bad ... just messy as fuck ... nice place to chill at, must be good when you can be alone here." You chuckle, thinking fuck it in your head and another cigarette is in between your fingers and you struggle to light it for a few moments, realizing that you're out of lighter fluid. "Fuck ... you got a light?" You ask, your expression softens as you can only hope that he'd light it for you, Johnny grumbles irritatedly as he lights up the cigarette for you, he wasn't itching for nicotine. He needed you. He licks his lips and lightly pulls you towards him by your ankle which ends up with your legs on top of his and his hands tenderly caressing and running against your thighs in those jeans. Man, were you even in the mood?

" _Mmh ... this is what you had in mind to give me as **compensation**?_" You tease him, raising an eyebrow at Johnny as a devilish chuckle left your lips. "Oh, haha ... I must be booboo the goddamn fool ... who'd you wear this for ...?" Johnny asks, he knows that you're thinking of him, the way you looked at him like you were thinking of all the lewd and naughty things you could do to him and his cock. Fuck you got him hard enough to where it became a problem. You chuckled, putting the cigarette between your lips once more before blowing the nicotine into his face, a devilish smile curled onto your lips as you sit up before crawling onto his lap and straddling him. "I take it as you like what you see ... glad that this thong got your attention, Johnny ..." You purred in between short puffs of your cigarette, his hands creep up your hips and you notice his eyes remain gazing into yours, the pure neediness, the eagerness, you saw it all in his eyes. "Wore the thong ... just for you. ... Gonna make an extremely happy ... fan and give me my compensation?" You whisper in his ear before taking his earlobe in between your teeth and lightly nibbling on the flesh. He groans at the sensation, his hands slowly creep up your back before his fingers move underneath your shirt, the mere feeling of his cool fingers against your skin left you nearly shuddering against him. You pull away from his ear and your lips begin to move to his neck, you pepper slow and taunting kisses all over his neck whilst grinding your hips against his lap. He's groaning against you at the friction that is building up and that is rubbing against his erection, sending this warm sensation rippling through him and it leaves him aching and longing for more. Impatient bastard. His hands caress and massage your back, you can feel the cool metal that is his right hand slowly travel up your spine, sending shudders all over your warm skin. You had forgotten about the cigarette in between your fingers until Johnny takes the lit cigarette in between your fingers and takes a few puffs before he carelessly threw it onto the floor.

 **Johnny's** hands slide from under your shirt back down to your hips, his fingers cling to your curves before they move even lower, he lightly squeezes your ass as his hands remained on your cheeks. You move away from his neck, covered in hickeys and bright lipgloss, your hands cup the sides of Johnny's face as your lips drove into his, greedy and ravenous. Your lips devour his, the warmth of his lips against yours, the taste of nicotine that you could taste on his tongue, the oddly smooth sensation of his lips, all of it drove you greedy for more of the man before you. He groans against your lips, his tongue bucks and grinds against yours roughly and sloppily yet he still manages to make your body frenzy against his. Moaning against his lips, your fingers entangle themselves in his black locks, tugging and squirming in between his gracious black locks of hair as you grinded your hips against him, teasing him until the very end. He pulls away from your lips, you can feel his silver metal hand collide against your ass firmly, and suddenly as a stinging sensation could be felt against your skin even through your jeans, you had nearly jumped at the smack. "Filthy, aren't you ...? Didn't take Johnny Silverhand to be greedy, impatient, and ... so fucking good to tease ..." You chuckle, your words come off as a purr and Johnny can only roll his eyes at your last words. "That's what you signed up for, doll ... now this cock ain't gonna suck itself, or do I have to eat that soaked pussy to get my cock in between those pretty little lips of yours ...?" Johnny chuckles, his voice is always raspy and his words always sound so filthy when it comes from him. "I don't care ... just fuck me, please ... you don't know how much I think about you, your cock twitching inside of me. Your cock in my mouth as I fuckin' please your beautiful cock with my tongue ... and I wonder how the hell I got so fuckin' lucky." You purr in a sloppily and lewd. Your words sound like a fucking melody to his ears and to his cock, a smirk curled onto his lips at your words before his cold metal hand was pressed against your face. Your nearly jump at the coolness that surrounds your warm cheeks, but you lean into his hand, even wrapping your fingers around his metal hand but it's not long before you feel his thumb rub against your bottom lip. He rubs your bottom lip, your lips look and appear so delicious, so sweet, and so amazing to have anywhere on his body.

 **His** thumb makes its way in between your parted lips, your eyes flutter open and you don't look at anyone but him, it's ... cute and he can't help but chuckle before his eyes dart down to your lips. His thumb goes a little deeper in between your lips, you chuckle against his thumb before tenderly sucking on the cold metal with big innocent eyes just to tease him. "Hmm ... gonna tease me like a little slut or are you gonna suck my cock?" Johnny asked bitterly and impatiently with a huff exiting his parted lips, you take his thumb out of your mouth and grin lewdly at the man before you, he's so fuckin hot when he's begging for your lips around his cock. You get off his lap and lick your lips as you get on your knees onto the floor, his legs are spread and his cock is twitching through his leather pants, you take off Johnny's belt and throw it across the room before it meets your eyes. His long pale throbbing cock, the head is a warm pink and his cock is just there, eager, throbbing, and waiting for your attention. "Woah ..." You mumble, staring at it for a few seconds longer than you should've, Johnny lets a chuckle part from his lips at the reaction he gets from you, almost every woman, man, and everything in between has never been displeased with his cock. "It's all yours for the night, doll ..." Johnny purrs, spreading his legs even more as he eagerly awaited your lips on his cock with an impatient tap of his foot, you gnaw at your lips for a moment before wrapping your hand around his pale throbbing cock. Moving your hand gradually up and down his cock, you can hear him wince sucking in a breath in between his teeth as he watches your hand glide up and down his throbbing cock, he honestly can't express how much he wants your lips on his cock. "Come on ... don't have all night, doll ..." He grumbles, his face scrunches up bitterly before you roll your eyes at the man before you, after a few moments you teasingly run your warm moist tongue along the side of his cock earning another wince from him. Warmth trickles and shudders through him, he's licking the insides of his mouth and impatient as always, he watches as you run and glide your tongue along the sides of his cock before lightly sucking the side of his cock. Fuck, he's watching you with his tongue nearly falling out of his mouth but it's not before you chuckle, your eyes are focused on the head that is a warm rose color and leaking with clear fluids. Fuck yes ...

 **Taking** the head in between your lips, Johnny throws his head back at the sudden overpowering and tsunami of ecstasy that washes over him in a large wave of heat that leaves him biting on his tongue and keen for more. "That's it, doll ..." Johnny rambles, his eyes flutter close and it's like watching ecstasy consume someone, watching it twist and turn them out, it's so fucking beautiful and arousing to see especially with his expressions. You wrap your hand around what your mouth wasn't sucking on and you lightly squeeze before sloppily moving your hand up and down his cock whilst you softly sucked and engulfed his beautiful cock. Warm rippling waves of heat vibrated through him, left the pit of his stomach warm and his eyes fluttering closed at the ecstasy that came from sex. He's not a hard guy to please in bed, hell he'd do just about anything as long as it's all consensual and he's getting some. Biting his bottom lip, his parted lips curl into a prideful shit-eating grin as he moves some of your hair out of your face, but it's not long before he's yanking hard on your hair. You roll your eyes at him before wrapping your hand around his wrist, you take even more of his throbbing thick cock in between your lips, you hollow out your cheeks and tenderly suck on the pale flesh in your lips. "Mmh, fuck ... fuckin' hell, doll ... really making love to my cock with those slutty lips of yours, ain't you ...?" He rambles, a shit-eating grin to compliment those words that came slurred and proudly out of his mouth. You move your hands to his legs, holding and squeezing them firmly for support as you bobbed your head up and down his throbbing cock that constantly hit the back of your throat which made you gag a few times. "Oh, fuck yeah ... that's it ... that's how you fuckin' do it, doll ..." Johnny moans breathlessly, his moans sound like a song in themselves and you can't stop yourself from that feeling that disgusting feeling of pride. Moaning against his cock you continue to suck his cock for a few moments before suddenly you're grabbed by your hair and flung onto the couch recklessly and by none other than Johnny fucking Silverhand.

 **He's** immediately taking off his tank top and flinging his leather pants off his body onto the floor, he begins to devour your lips, tasting himself on your tongue as your tongues dance roughly and sloppily whilst his hands explore your body. He's ripping off your clothes without a second thought and throwing them onto the floor along with your jeans, he flips you onto your stomach and he's groping and feeling your ass in that thong once again. "Ya know ... the thong really brought this whole ... attire together. Don't know if I would've even brought you here if it wasn't for the thong ... the attire ... and how you riled me the fuck up like no other." Johnny chuckles before smacking your ass harshly earning a loud gasp from your lips, he yanks your thong off and nearly tears the tiny piece of fabric of you. "Tell me what you want, doll ..." Johnny whispers in your ear, pressing himself against you with his metal hand wrapped around your throat, his tone threatening to have you screaming nothing but his name whilst choking you. All he wants to do is have you wailing over his glorious cock. "You. Fuck ... all I want is ... y-you, Johnny ..." You whimper, your eyes flutter closed as you feel him teasing move and glide his cock between your soaked slit, moving it against your hole before rubbing it in slow circles on your clit. "Mmh, Johnny ..." You lowly moan, biting and gnawing at your lips, grinning devilishly at the sound that came from your lips he smacks your ass once more leaving you wincing at the stinging sensation. 

**He** slips himself inside you easily with a shuddery moan leaving his lips at the heat that surrounded and embraced his throbbing needy cock, licking his lips, he wastes no time in roughly moving and grinding his hips into you. The way his cock fills and stretches you leaves you throwing your head back at the mere ecstasy that came with his cock entering your wanton slutty little cunt. With every movement of his hips, you can feel him stretch you and rearrange your insides to make room for his impressive cock, he'd be the one to ruin everyone else for you and he'd be proud of that. You can feel his cock press into your g-spot, making you keen at the excitement that rippled through your body, he presses himself into you, groaning and trembling at the heat he's buried his throbbing cock into. He stretches your walls and forces them to make room for his thick meaty cock, nicotine stuck to your skin and mixed along with the musky scent of sweat dripping and clinging to your heated aching bodies. Your walls cling to his throbbing cock, firmly biting on your bottom lip, you suck in a breath in between your teeth as pressure began to build up in the pit of your stomach, a warm bubbling pressure that would eventually boil over. You can feel him move in you, getting a feel for things as he buries his face into your neck, nipping and lightly sucking on your silky skin that demanded to be marked and branded with his markings. A soft yet erotic moan slips from your lips, the kind that sounds so harmonical to his ears, the kind that'd bring pride bubbling and boiling up to his face. Grinning into your skin, he begins to throw and thrust his hips into you, the sound of his hips hitting against your body, heavy breaths flood your lungs, and the warm pressure in your gut is now getting hotter with pleasure. Hotter with a burning aching for more, you can feel his throbbing cock repeatedly hit your sweet spot perfectly earning a long moan of his name falling from your lips in such a slutty manner. He's chuckling against your skin and snapping his hips swiftly and harshly into you, continuous rolling waves of ecstasy flutter and flood your stomach. "Oh, fuck ... fuck! J-Johnny ...!" You gasp for air, your tongue struggling to stay in your mouth and your body is burning up at the ecstasy that Johnny proudly and effortlessly gives you, it was like a fucking dream. Only in a fucking dream, could Johnny Silverhand be fucking you but there he was above you and behind you, snapping his hips into you with grunts exiting his parted lips, every dirty scent, the sweat, the feeling of his hands clutching your hair all brought you back down to earth.

" _ **Hah**_ ... **_like it when I fuck that pussy nice and hard don't you? I wanna hear you fucking scream my name, doll ... don't give a single fuck who hears us or you ... just focus on my cock in that tight pussy of yours._** " Johnny growls in your ear, his tone is sultry and erotic practically dripping in both, and his words sent shudders through you almost instantly, burying himself in your heat he barely could keep up with it and was clinging to it. The ecstasy, the haven that resided in between those creamy thighs, it wasn't gonna be long before he'd come all over you, he almost doesn't care where his come is, as long as he can hear your screams echoing through the room. Now, he's grunting loudly and gritting his teeth and practically panting like a dog in heat as he slams his hips into you now, cruelly, harshly, roughly, and as fast as he fucking can. Your moans and cries of Johnny's name never cease to fall from your lips, both of you chasing after bittersweet ecstasy or perhaps a taste of paradise in the form of an orgasm. "Oh, fuck! Johnny ... I'm g-gonna ... oh fuck me ... gonna cum ...!" You manage to say in between heavy breaths that are being forced out of your lips and are forcing your lungs to work overtime for the pure ecstasy that Johnny manages to give you without a letdown. He wraps his silver hand around your throat, squeezing lightly on your throat making you gasp for air as he grunts and pants in your ear, his heavy breaths against your skin as he pounds into you, his thrusts sloppy now as he keeps hitting that sweet spot of yours. "Come for me, doll ... come all over Johnny Silverhand's cock ..." He nearly demands of you, a wide prideful smile curled onto his lips before he can feel his orgasm strike him down like lightning and it leaves him shuddering and moaning over you. You feel his hot semen spurt and land onto your thighs, his heavy breaths still falling from his lips as he lets all the pressure that was held up all night and releases all over you and lets his nerves rest. You came moments later, the pressure in your stomach boiled over and lead to your thighs trembling and your toes curling at the ecstasy that struck you. "Johnny ..." You pant, his name still falls from your lips even when coming down from your amazing high, you feel him get off of your body and he sits at the far end of the long black couch, immediately itching for a cigarette. "Hmh ... huge nicotine addict, don't mind if I grab a cig from your pants, doll?" He asks, reaching to look for your pants, you manage to catch your breath and shake your head no as you sit on the other end of the couch, fuck that was ... indescribably amazing. Much better than your imagination could come up with, licking your lips you motion your hand out for a cigarette as well with a pleasant and satisfied smile on your face.

" ** _Mmh, did much better than what my fingers could do ... you Johnny Silverhand have ruined me for all men to come ..._** " You chuckle, cigarette in between your fingers before he chuckles at your words, that's what nearly all women and men say, honestly he's not surprised and happy to please another fan. "That's what they all say, doll ... need a ride to wherever the hell you live or ... anything else to add in for that um ... compensation?" Johnny asks, ruffling his hair as you put out your cigarette and begin to slip your pants on, he watches as you do so before you smile at him and pull out a marker from your pants. "Write your number down for me, Silverhand ..." You grin at him, nearly smirking before he writes his number down and you're carrying your shoes out and waving him goodbye as you leave his dressing room. It was nothing serious or it was a huge deal about the fact that having his number and being one of the fans that had sex with him on multiple occasions afterward but the last time he'd ever see you was a week before his death. You were a longtime fan of his and honestly with his death left some kind of emptiness within you for a while, though you were just a fan you cared deeply about Johnny in some way and spent your life listening to his songs. Supporting him, being a fan, just love the way he lived his life.


	7. Help - Rogue x Fem' V - {1}

**Since** Mikoshi happened it's like all of your life went with that day, it's like you felt yourself wandering and searching for a purpose, searching for someone who was like Johnny but no one could hold a candle to the legend. To the asshole. The bastard. The rockerboy. The man who saved her life. Because of a stupid ass job you took, your life quickly flooded with a riot that left you feeling like you left your soul with Johnny, with Mikoshi. Your bestfriend is now gone, his memory is always lingering in the back of your mind, reminding you of the good times, reminding you of the sun that could never be forgotten even if you tried, you'd laugh at his jokes and now it was just you. It was all your fault. If you hadn't been more insistent on not taking the job, none of this wouldn't have happened, oh aren't you such a fucking dumbass? Thoughts of Mikoshi spiraled around in your brain, always moving inside of your head, coming back to an empty bed, to an empty home, to the memory of what your life used to be. To a shell of how colorful your life used to be with blinding delight, a soul that only belonged to you alone, the simplicity, now your life was sucked of all the color and was left in dull, meaningless, shades of grey. Time is all that you needed. You spent the next 2 to 3 months, pondering and thinking of Mikoshi, going to the bar and drinking until you were piss drunk, driving in his Porsche, you spent those 3 months just thinking. Thinking of should've's and could've's, you weren't talking with anyone besides Vik and Misty, they witnessed how you changed from wanting to be a legend, bright and bursting with adrenaline, to having no aspiration outside of alone, outside of drinking yourself until your pale in the face, slow and just a grey shell. You didn't talk to anyone, you had disappeared and your life squeezed down to going to the bar and lying in bed staring at the ceiling fan, those few weeks changed your life more than you had expected. Your reputation as a legend somewhat became meaningless or it meant everything, what was becoming a legend really gonna do? Won't take back anything, you'll just be seen as a legend and nothing more than that. Rogue heard of Mikoshi, you breaking in on your own terms, taking down up to 10 floors worth of Saka-scum all on your own, you weren't going to drag no one down with you, you had courage, strength, and so much more. It was admirable and so much more, she tried getting in contact repeatedly afterward and after you not answering her 15th call, she took it as a hint to stop calling and to leave you alone. So she did that.

 **2 months later** and the worry had begun to boil inside of her, you became a thought in the back of her head, all she ever heard was your name around the Afterlife, you had become somewhat like a parasite in her life. She means it in the best and least offensive way possible, you spread to the tiniest corners of her life, and when she had just stopped worrying or thinking about whether you were even still alive, she was reminded of you. So she decided to do what she did best and just find out, she searched around for you and was led to Vik who was somewhat relieved to find that Rogue cared, without much of a fight said you were at the bar. But he wondered if it was even gonna work, you were a stubborn woman, he wondered if you'd be willing to let her take you home after the nights he had driven out to the middle of nowhere, driving you home or to some cheap motel. People cared about you, so much more than you knew it's just that you needed time to stand on your own two feet, you needed time just by yourself to process things and let yourself be down in the dumps. It was another meaningless night in your eyes, you wore baggy sweatpants, an old dirty samurai tank top, and your hair was a mess on top of your hair, the bar played some shitty and uninteresting news and you were uninterested in these men. It had been about 40 minutes in the bar and you had rejected these older men multiple times, they just kept coming back so in return you played along as drunk as you were to get free drinks of out the scum. Here you were now, nearly 10 to 15 shots in you and barely able to stand, you could barely feel the nerves in your legs and your head spun in circles, almost like a headache was bound to come. You had got up from the barstool, fingers clinging and grasping at the wooden bar as the men noticed how your posture quickly became sluggish and watched how you struggled to even stand on your own toes. "Darling, what about if I get you home ...?" You heard the gruff voice echo through your ears as their figures became blurry, you hiccup before turning to them with a less than pleased expression. "Fuck off, dickwipes ... the fuck I tell you the first time ...?" You cursed, words slurred and your head stinging and aching like a motherfucker, you clutched your head as you were planning on making your way to the bathroom to pee.

" _Come on, girl ... we just wanna take you home ..._ " The man argued, two other colleagues of his stood near him, tall, older, disgusting men who couldn't take no for an answer. "Go fuck yourself!" You shouted at the man, words even more slurred before you could hear the other men's chuckles and laughs in behind you. You begin to walk away from the small group of men before being yanked back into their presence by your wrist, his arm quickly flung around your waist, and being in this man's presence sent off alarm bells. "Stop denying it ... we're gonna take you home and ... have a little fun on the way ..." The man chuckles, squeezing your wrist firmly making you wince at the squeeze, but it's not long before you can hear a pair of heels click audibly through the small bar, your eyes dart around the pair searching for the woman and your eyes met a familiar face. Then it brought back all those flooding and fleeting memories, she always was by Johnny's side, she went with him to blow Arasaka tower to smithereens, she was always there, wherever Johnny was she was always lingering somewhere near. It was Rogue. What was she doing here? Her silver locks bounced with her, she wore a signature cropped jacket and a pair of skinny black pants, her expression was full of ... worry? She's making her way over to you and you can't help but be grateful once more to see her but there's this nagging sensation in the pit of your stomach that is there when you see her face, it's almost like you somewhat wish you didn't see her. "I'll take her home, chooms ... no need to take her," Rogue spoke, words stern and cold as always and the men turn towards her, their once sadistically pleased expressions turned to bitter confusion. "The fuck you wanna take her home for? ... Do you even know her?" The men growled at the short silver-haired woman before them, seeing little to no harm in the woman probably didn't know who she was and how much power she had. Raising an eyebrow at them, she licks her lips before crossing her arms and she can't fight this fluttering feeling in her stomach to see you of all people at this bar. It was good to see you.

" _I could ask the same, boys ... she's piss drunk ... I **won't** tell you again. I'll take her home._" She demands from the men, her expression is serious and her gaze is lethally sour, she remembered that she had a knife on her and that she could take the men on if she needed to. Nothing but piss poor trash anyway. "Rogue ..." You groan, her name is slurred and the men's eyes widen at the words that come from your lips, you knew her? "So you do know this old cunt ..." The men curse beneath their breath, the man still holding firmly onto your wrist. A bruise is guaranteed to fade onto your skin hours later if Rogue doesn't go gung-ho on these dicks and you make it out without being injured. Her expression is still bitter, she's analyzing the men and pacing around them but she's not leaving you with these creeps, that's out of the fucking question. "That's your proof ... trying to keep things ... nice so you boys can still leave with a pair of balls on you," Rogue warns them, her words are cold and serious in every sense of these words, her eyes dart from them to you, you could sense the concern in her eyes but also the frustration in them. It's not long before she's not even considering asking anymore, she's forcing the man's hand off your wrist and intertwining your fingers with hers. She's dragging you out of the bar, forcing you to move on your feet but these men are some of the stupidest guys you had the displeasure of meeting. One of the men is grabbing on your arm, trying to get you to come back with them. But in a moment's notice, Rogue grits her teeth and pushes you back away from the men and has a blade out and she swiftly stabs the man in his gut before the other men impulsively try and punch her. You aren't the kind to sit back and let someone defend, you fight with them. You run in there, landing a slow yet hard right hook on one of the men's faces and Rogue goes in to stab the guy a few times in his ribs swiftly. The last guy was smart enough to fucking run out of the bar, scared shitless and nearly pissing himself, the tangy metallic scent of blood quickly wafted into the air as Rogue wipes her blade off with a towel on the bar. "Be grateful I let some stubborn dicks such as yourselves live ..." You crouches down to one of the men, clutching at his sides that had been stabbed and wounded repeatedly, he's spitting out blood onto the floor and doesn't have the balls to say anything else.

" _Come on, V ... let's get you home ..._ " Rogue almost coos, forcing your arm around her neck as you barely manage to stand, she can smell the heavy booze on your clothes and the faint smell of vomit on them. Jesus Christ. You're hiccuping still as she manages to get you in the front seat, her warm expensive perfume wafted through your nostrils as you sat in the passenger's seat, a terrible ass headache, and your stomach is churning. "So this is what the legendary, V has been doing with her time ...? Spending her nights in bars, more bitter than a fucking pomegranate, never moving forward ...?" She bitterly asks, you weren't in the mood for it, everywhere you go where a familiar face lingers, it's always that look of pity and they wonder why you can't be bothered to contact or see anyone. "The hell are you doing, picking me up? I didn't fucking ask for you to come and be my knight in shining armor did I?" You bitterly responded, words slurred and you turn towards her, she's not even bothering to turn towards you, she's not mad. Just disappointed this is what you chose for yourself, this is what you chose to do after Mikoshi. "I know I have no right to. You got me on that. I just want to know why you aren't living your life ... you have all the time in the world now. Got what you wanted yet you still aren't happy." She sighs deeply, a frown on her elegant face, she turns to you for a moment and you see that same damn look of pity. "Why the hell are you mad at me ...? I mean I get it ... you lost the man you loved because he shoved onto a fucking chip and just when your relationship was starting up again, he leaves. ... It's my fault for everything." You say, smiling wildly to yourself as Rogue is bitterly reminded of the whole reason you're stuck in this rut. Johnny. It's not his fault, it's not your fault, it took Rogue years to understand it and took her nearly a lifetime to finally come to terms with it but it was meant to happen. It happened. "I'm not mad because of that or at you, V. ... Just disappointed that this is what happens after managing to survive all that life has thrown at you." Rogue sighs deeply, heavy weight in her chest, and her silver eyes concentrate on the dark and long road ahead of them, it'd be a little while before they'd get back into the city. "What are you? My mom?" V snorts.

" **Oh, fuck ...** " V groans, grimacing at the throbbing stinging that plagued her head, curling up into the seat, eyes shut firmly like she was concentrating on something before V hiccups once again which turns to her covering her mouth. That queasy sensation clouded and flooded her stomach, too much alcohol probably shouldn't have had downed all that tequila. "Here. Bag to puke in all you'd like. Just make sure not to get it all over my damn car." Rogue offers in a less disappointed tone but still couldn't shake hearing her say that she's disappointed in you, it's just always hard to hear that one word from anyone. V takes the bag from her and keeps it in her grasp, letting the silence fill the car beside the sound of the heater and the engine burning to keep the wheels moving. Rogue doesn't want to push too much, she knows that there are times when people need to be alone, she knows that there are times when people need to process things. So she lets it happen but she needs to let you know that she's there, that she will be there to support you, help you, leave you alone, whatever you need if it means that you'll get better. It's not long before Rogue's somber eyes moved to you, curled up in a ball, gently snoring and completely out of it. Honest to God, the situation reminded her so much of Johnny. She can remember back in 2010 when she'd call him, he'd be babbling like a baby and obviously shouting about how he's not drunk, she'd pick him up and he'd always fall asleep in the car or would slump onto her bed and rest. God, she hated how much of that bastard still lingered in you, the way you moved, the bitterness that began to pour into your once dreamy and demure soul. She sighs to herself, once she notices you're asleep, she reaches over to your face and gently moves your hair out of your face, your indeterminate and almost at peace expression meets her eyes. "Sweet dreams, V ..." She murmurs to herself before forcing her eyes back onto the road, she pulls into a cheap motel just for the night and is throws your arm over her shoulders. As she walks into the motel room, she places you on the bed and gets you out of your clothes, don't worry she didn't see you naked but she changes you into your sleepwear. She gets you under the blankets and finds herself unable to stop staring at you, seeing your features twist or stir when you slept was something to admire. She does leave but not without a warm kiss to your temple, she leaves a note written in great cursive, "Had business to take care of. Be back by 1:30". She's tangled in your life again.

 **Your** eyes begin to flutter open, the first thing you take notice of is your terrible headache and the queasy sensation in your stomach amped up to 50, and that feeling before you throw that something is being forced out of your throat. You immediately clutch at the sides of the bed and retch onto the shitty motel carpet, it's like that day all over again. Fuck. You wipe your lips and your eyes find yourself in a shitty motel, the walls are stained with bloodstains, or was it shit? You sit up to find a note on the nightstand, it's from Rogue and you can't help but question if you guys had gone that far. Gosh, you can remember bits and pieces of the night before but you don't remember knocking yourself out in her car, forcing yourself out of bed you can taste your vomit at the surface of your tongue. You make your way into the bathroom and clutch the sides of the sink, watching the steam fade away from the mirror as you keep your eyes staring down at the sink, besides all you could see was that bastard. Sighing to yourself, you splash some water on your face and run your now cool fingers over the warm rose-colored bruises that faded onto your knuckles. Flashes came back from the night before, ugh you remember punching a guy and a whole knife fight breaking out but no one died ... fortunately. "Assholes ..." You growl in an aggravated whisper, leaving the bathroom, you decide to lie back in bed, hell all you wanted was to rest. Fuck, sleep was all you needed these days and honestly, you could sleep your life away and wouldn't think it was that bad of managing the time you had left. Flopping onto the bed as you shift onto your stomach, groaning as your eyes began to flutter close, peace and quiet. No gunshots, no screaming, no music, just the endless sound of the ceiling fan spinning in a countless vortex. Just as you were going to slip back into your dream world, you hear the door open loudly and you can hear it being slammed back suddenly. You can hear her set down something on the nightstand and you pray to yourself that she doesn't poke about last night or whatever the fuck you've been doing with your life. But she does.

" _V ...? ... I know you're awake. Had plenty of business today but got you some pain killers as well as something to eat._ " Rogue states as she moves onto the bed, sitting beside your curled up form and you sigh to yourself before turning towards her at the sound of food. She always had that expression on her face, the one that told you she was wise, the one that told you she knew more than you thought. "For a moment thought you'd stay curled up in a ball ... knew you weren't sleeping, know you well enough to know that you snore and ... sometimes scream." Rogue chuckles, grabbing the pill bottle halfway full that she had managed to snatch up from her place when she had to make a quick stop. Her eyes meet your gloomy expression, that frown that remained plastered on your lips and she could just sense it in you. She stares down at the bedsheets for a moment before handing you the bottle as her eyes explored you, it was only a moment's notice before she's taking your cold hand into hers. "Should've gotten some rubbing alcohol ... or some ice. Shit. ... But you'll live, won't you?" Rogue says, it's almost like a whole new Rogue who is suddenly more concerned, she's shedding that once bitter and cold facade she always keeps up flawlessly to be vulnerable around you. You can feel her smooth fingertips rub against your bruised knuckles, holding your breath, you feel this mushy fluttery sensation plague your stomach. Or maybe it was the effects of last night? She stares at your bruised knuckles for a few moments longer before she moves your hand up to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss against your bruised and somewhat aching bones. "V, I know I have no right to just pop up and try and fix things. I know that. Johnny knew it. But people care, people give a damn about what happens to you ... if you disappear. Do what you wish with your life. J-" Rogue says, turning away from you as she faces the motel door. You sit up on your ass, your knees arched up as you let a breath leave your lips. "Yeah, I know people care ... I appreciate you guys more than anything ... one of the reasons I haven't just left Night City. Can't disappear ... everyone who ever cared and who cares about me is here. ... I just ... I'm sorry. ... I'm sorry for letting you and everyone else down." You confess, it's been so long since you've allowed yourself to be vulnerable but she's the only one who truly knew what happened, she's the only one who also has memories of Johnny before what was left of him faded away. Fuck, she cared about the bastard much more than she let on, she cared enough to follow him almost anywhere.

" _Shouldn't have expected shit from you, V. I mean we're all just trying to live, survive, and despite the fact that I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Johnny, he was ... one-of-a-kind. ... Take your time but you can't keep obsessing over what happened, not like you could forget him ... you shared a body, a soul with the bastard._ " Rogue remarked, finally turning to you with a hopeful expression, a slight smile curling onto her lips as she can't look away from your eyes. Gorgeous. Dreamy. Lost. You're not turning away from her either, was the line becoming blurred once again with your relationship, or was it always this blurred and smudged? Rogue places her hand on your cheek, her hand cups and embraces your cool skin as her thumb moves in circular motions against your skin, what was happening? Was she into you? No, she's not. The sound of the ceiling fan is the only thing you're hearing for the few moments that she just caresses your face, the few moments you share unable to look away from each other's eyes. "If you ever wanna get out and enjoy life ... perhaps we could try going another movie theater. Not Silver Pixel but another old theater I found outside of NC. If you're up for it, see you there on Friday." Rogue coos, her hand slips away from your cheeks as she gets up from the bed, another breath leaves as she walks towards the door, she grabs the knob but can't leave without a goodbye. "And V ...? Don't fade away ... not yet." Rogue whispers before she disappears and the door shuts, your heart is throbbing and thumping in your chest and this is one of the first euphoric sensations you've gotten in a while. **You're left with a warm smile that couldn't fade away.**


	8. let's make things physical - male' v x johnny silverhand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Fridle's request and I hope they enjoy it plenty, I enjoyed writing this a lot and sorry if this took too long.

"Come on, **V**... you know that I can feel that stress that is just itching under your skin. **Do something about it**." Johnny rambles in your ear, his voice from the very beginning had been a fucking headache-inducing sound that you grew irate at the sound of his voice ringing through your ears. V had just gotten back from another gig, one where he had to end quite a few lives to get the car back to its owner and never really got under his skin too much but days like these stress him out. Taking lives rarely ever bothered V but there are times where he can't help but replay the events that happened that lead to bullets flying. That led to multiple bodies lying in pools of their own blood, their eyes blank, lifeless, and the fact that he took their lives for sometimes things as meniscal as a shard. Not to mention, he went from having a regular sex life back before the heist, a sex life he could be pleased with, to aching for time to be against another human body, to feel that heavenly warmth but Johnny was there. Johnny was always there. It was so humiliating that he was present wherever you were with whatever you were doing, and it just made you not want to have sex or when you did get in the mood to it was instantly ruined by Johnny. It was instantly ruined by the thought of Johnny. Ugh. He had become this fucking headache that was just never going away and he knew that, you both knew that and despite him claiming to not want to kill you, the relationship between you both was less than pleasant. Rolling his eyes at the construct, V got up from his bed, grumpy and a sour expression plaguing his once soulful face. "Goddamn it ... I don't take orders from you, asshole ... why don't you just leave me alone?" V bitterly spat at the construct who teleported onto V's bed, legs always spread and glasses hanging off the bridge in his nose. "Can't leave you alone when I feel that shit too ... so why don't you let loose and stop being such a hardass?" Johnny says, insisting that V should go out, have a few drinks, or perhaps find someone to take care of him for the night.

"Cause I know that the moment that I actually get to have fun, when I actually stop thinking about the fact that you are the parasite killing me, that I'll go back to thinking of it. **That you'll ruin it**. **Like you always do**." V spat bitterly at Johnny, getting up from the bed as he made his way to the bathroom sink, staring at himself into the mirror. Ugh, Johnny might be right as he was beginning to see dark circles under his eyes, he showed plenty of signs of being stressed outside of his grumpy mood but he'd bitterly cling to his pride. "You know I'm right, V. Fucking face it, you need to get drunk or fucked ... hell, I know you could really use it, V so **stop denying it** ," Johnny says, rolling his eyes at V as he leaned against the sink, avoiding his eyes as he disappeared from V's sight. Letting a curse slip his lips, he moved away from the sink, his movements rushed and bursting with anger almost as he throws his clothes off, letting them drop to the floor. He's cursing Johnny with every inch of his being, he's cursing Johnny underneath the steaming hot water that washed over his body, he's almost dreading leaving the house, but if it'll shut Johnny up for the night, then he'll do anything to shut him up. Once he leaves the shower, he throws on a loose tank top and a pair of skinny jeans, grabs his wallet, and just as he makes his way towards the door, Johnny sighs irritatedly with the sudden need to force him out of the door. "Just fucking go ...! You can regret it when you wake up with a shitty hangover." Johnny nags at him once again, pointing at the door before fading out of his view once again. "Just shut the fuck up! It's my body, my choice, asshole! Or have you forgotten that? I'll do what the fuck I want with my body whilst I have the time to before you eventually take over my entire body." V spat once again at the construct who remained silent at his words that brought them back to reality, time is running out. Johnny fucking hated how much V could ruin something good, how they could ruin the chance at forgetting it all for one damn night. "Finally you shut the fuck up." V groans as he leaves his apartment and it's not long before he's in his car, multitudes of color flood and burst out of Night City. The scent of nicotine, the aroma of alcohol that lingered almost everywhere, the smells of sushi and fast food was a smell that never really left Night City. V once again thinks about whether he wants to really do this, to go out and have a one night stand or get piss ass drunk when he should be worried about his current state. "You worry too fuckin' much and complain about how much I try to stop you from doing stupid ass shit. But you never fuckin' listen! Like I said regret this night tomorrow, you really need it V whether it's alcohol, pussy, dick, or whatever just do it tonight." Johnny bitterly exclaims, kicking his feet up on the dash as V's sour and gloom expression came back once again, just keep driving V tells himself. Try not to fucking put yourself in a car crash just to shut the dickhead up.

" _I know how badly you want to get laid, how badly you want to get fucked, sucked, and the whole sha-bang. Hell, seen your memories ... so fucking **hormonal** and half the dip-shits you fucked weren't even that fucking good at it but hell desperate is just one way to describe that sex life of yours._" Johnny chuckles and a snort leaves his body, V immediately slammed their heels on the brakes, causing the car to jerk forward as it came to a halt. "I'll get fucked, I'll get drunk, whatever the fuck you want just shut up and stop making my life a living fucking hell, you dickwipe." V spat almost enraged at the construct who could only sigh in relief before V immediately pressed their foot on the gas, wanting to just drive and to see the sunrise of tomorrow. Before V knew it, he had pressed the brakes when he had landed on the infamous Jig Jig Street, joytoys, sex toys, everything that could please someone looking to fuck or looking to get fucked. Exiting his car, he runs his fingers through his hair a few times, trying to not get somewhat nervous ... god he hadn't been laid in a while ever since the heist happened, sex was like an afterthought in his life. V then walks onto Jig Jig Street, moans, chatter, and sensual bodies all calling to him, licking his lips he looks around for something to catch his eye. It's nice to have peace and quiet, V thinks for a moment before Johnny's voice is ringing through his ears and he's instantly regretting his previous thoughts. "Just pick someone experienced ... what about that guy, sure he has a shitty fashion sense but do you see that fucking bulge in his pants?" Johnny rambles, shoving his hands into his pockets as he teleports right beside the guy, V decides to not go for him and it's not long before he finds someone who catches his eye, he has good fashion sense and looks fairly young. "Clearly new, probably hasn't been on the job that long, guaranteed to cum before you. Worst case scenario, he'll make things awkward because he's never fucked a guy." Johnny exclaims. "Can you just stop talking shit about these workers, fucking hell they're just trying to make a fucking living, Johnny. Unless you'd prefer for me to go to Clouds ... the place you'd love to make more beautiful with a lit fire?" V chuckles devilishly before Johnny rolls his eyes at the man before him. "Fuck you. Just fucking pick someone or you'll never get laid, V. Besides, you could always do the fucking ... but from those memories of yours, seems _you like being a little bitch to someone, don't you?_ " Johnny nearly teases V with a smirk tugging at his lips, V crosses his arms at the man as he clings to his pride. "Says the dickhead who pays to get choked, says the dickhead who probably has an std from all the holes he fucked." V curses at the construct who could only chuckle at his words. "Like you don't fuck with condoms, always kept condoms on me despite liking birth control for the women I fucked. I always kept some kinda protection, dumbass." Johnny nearly spat back before fading away into thin air once again. V sighs to himself before approaching a joytoy a few minutes later, he was older than him and appeared to be experienced, the man had this rugged bad boy aesthetic that V always had a thing for. The joytoy grinned as he approached him, his thick leather jacket hanging off his body and nothing but abs and tattoo's beneath that jacket, fucking hell.

" **Hey, sweet face ... want me to rock your world for the night? I promise to make this night unforgettable, baby ...** " The joytoy purrs, his voice deep and rugged, smooth as whiskey, and seemed to be worth the money. V grins devilishly at the muscular hunk before him, "Is that so ...? Then show me, baby ... let's go somewhere private." V purrs, tugging at the man's jacket lightly before his hands move to his abs, fingers glide over his smooth skin before takes the man's hands into his own, grinning heavily. V and the man make their way into V's car, the moment V enters their car, they turn on some music and the first song that comes on is ironically a Samurai song. Ugh, he immediately switches the radio to something more sensual and something that wouldn't remind him of the brain tumor in his head. He can't stop eyeing the man beside him who rests his hand on his leg, gently massaging and caressing his leg whilst giving him bedroom eyes, fuck he could feel his cock twitch and throb in his underwear just at this man's touch. The heavy and warm aroma of the man's cologne filled his car as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road, licking his lips, he can feel the man's thick fingers press and grope at the semi-hard bulge in his pants. "Mmh ..." V groans at the touch that sent a familiar tingling sensation through his loins. Shuddering at his touch, he can feel the man's fingers tug at the zipper of his jeans as he can feel the man's cool smooth hands wrap around his throbbing cock. His teeth tugged at his bottom lip at the aching in his whole body for the mere touch of another person, the way he touched him was something he used to get regularly. But now was starved for affection of any kind, he was starved for the touch of another was stronger than he would admit and Johnny knew it. "Shit, baby ... keep your eyes on the road, just ... feel me, sweet face." The joytoy purred in your ear with a devious grin curling onto his lips, it's not 5 seconds before you can feel his hand slowly move up and down his throbbing cock. His heart is skipping in his chest and his grip on the steering wheel becomes firm, ugh, fuck when did he become this fucking sensitive he thought?

"Forgot to tell you, don't make things awkward with the guy and cum too quickly, **dipshit** ," Johnny advises V in his usual snarky tone that drove V up a fucking wall, V rolls his eyes and tries to tune him out and forget what he had just said. He could feel the man's thumb move to the head of his erect throbbing cock, rubbing and squeezing at the tip, earning a shuddering moan that came in the form of a heavy breath. Warmth rippled through his entire body, he could feel his cock throb and grow sensitive to attention the man was giving it, V continued to drive forcing his eyes on the road. He could hear the man's devilish and deep rumbling chuckles leave his lips as he dared himself to look away to meet the man's lustful eyes, to see that the devilish grin, to just see this pretty boy before him. "Mmh ... that feels so good ... ngh ..." V moans, letting himself cling to the sheer ecstasy that was sharing your warmth with another human, willing and completely enamored with the idea of giving another human sexual satisfaction. "Mmh, baby ... I'll do so much more to you, patience sweetface ..." The man coos, caressing V's warm rosy cheeks and smiling devilishly. It wasn't long before the man removed his hand from V's jeans, but it was a moments notice when they made it to their room, V couldn't hold back the sheer ecstasy that was bursting at the seams of his control. Pushing the joytoy onto the bed, he let his lips collide and crash onto his, he savors the sensations that come from another body, that's all he really cares about. Hell, it could be considered selfish and probably is but in V's mind this one time Johnny was right, he deserved to live and be selfish. Groaning against his lips, he grinds and ruts against's the man's hips, moving his hips in a rhythmic form that had him moaning against the man's lips, he can feel the man's hands tug at his shirt, itching to remove the piece of clothing. Johnny watched in the corner of the room unbeknownst to V for a few moments, he can feel the sharp yet abrupt sensations that V is feeling, not as strong but it was there and fuck was he itching for that sensation. So he needed to use his words that's if V was fucking okay with it, not that he didn't know how V thought of him. " **Tell him to get rough with you ...** " Johnny insists, sitting on the chair in the upper right corner of the room, staring right at V and he has a picture-perfect display of them, rutting and grinding against each other like a bunch of horny teens. "Come on ... can you not be a dick whilst I'm trying to fuck someone ...?" V thinks to himself, trying not to alert the man below him and potentially stopping whatever the hell was going on right now.

" **Don't lie to me**. Know you think about me ... hell I even know at some point in your stupid horny teen years you got your cherry popped for the first time to one of my songs. Hell, know you more than you probably know yourself, V. Face it. You're imagining my cock in between your slutty little cheeks or maybe in that mouth of yours you can't stop talking from ...?" Johnny purrs, spreading his legs, and a devilish smile curls onto his lips as he watches the scene before him, he watches as V begins to nip and suck at the man's neck, inhaling his warm comforting cologne. "Ugh, you always have to make things about you? ... Besides asshole **didn't give you permission to invade my fucking privacy ...** " V curses Johnny in his head, sour and bitter to the core about the fact that he can't keep this one thing a secret, the fact he can't keep that crush he had on Johnny Silverhand in the past. "Fine, then I'll fucking go ... you don't know what the hell you want out of this ... I do. In your fuckin' head 24/7 ... I know what you want, how you want it, know how much a little whore you can be for some good cock. I know you'd go stupid on my cock if we ever fucked." Johnny grumbles, nearly disappearing but he doesn't want to disappear at the sight before him, fuck he was getting hard and he could feel his leather pants become tight as a construct in someone's head could get. " ... Ugh, I don't know. Can't trust you not to fucking make things weird ..." V whines in his head, he knows things can get awkward or how this can really change things but he promises himself to trust his soul not to get attached to this brain tumor, he's not gonna. Hell wasn't even an option for him. "Promise I won't. Just let me help you with this joytoy who could be a real treat if he knew how to fuck you ... but even then .... couldn't fuck you like I would." Johnny snorts, always inflating his ever so infinitely big ego. " _Fine ... I'll tell him ..._ " V answers, he stops kissing and sucking on the man's neck and purrs in his ear, "Mmh, baby ... I want you to break me. I don't want you to make love to me ... fuck me. Nice and hard. Don't hesitate on making me scream so damn loud that everyone hears us, everyone hears you breaking me." The man grins devilishly before raising an eyebrow at V, "You sure ...? It'll be your grave." The joytoy warns before V wraps his hand around his throat, lightly squeezing at the sides of his throat. "Give it to me." V nearly demands, his tone is sickeningly sweet, Johnny could see the pure demanding lust that needed to be tamed, that needed to be satisfied, and god it was such a fucking turn on. The man wraps his hand around V's neck, firmly squeezing the sides of his throat causing V to gasp for air, wrapping their hands around his throat and propelling him onto his back and onto the edge of the bed. " **Damn, this guy knows how to be rough ... hell do ya even need me? But let me tell ya ... maybe tell the guy to smack you around a little bit or even let him bite you. Your skin would look so much better with bite marks.** " Johnny purrs, a smirk permanently plaguing his expression as he was itching to just wrap his fingers around his own cock, itching to see V get fucked so hard. The man begins to rip off V's shirt, literally as he tears the fabric apart with little to no effort and wastes no time in sucking harshly on V's nipples, his hands pinch and squeeze at his other nipple earning a heavy breath from V at the sensations. The pain, the stinging sensation mixing and combining with the pleasure was just indefinable. Johnny watched with hungry eyes, his legs spread wide with a visible erection filling the space in his leather pants, his glasses had disappeared and V could feel Johnny's eyes onto him. 

" **Fuck** ..." V whines, clutching the sheets beneath him as he needily ruts and bucks his hips against the man above him. The man's hands glide up and down his chest, fingers glide over the bite marks that are bright red and marked around his nipples. The man remains silent and lets his actions be proof of his promise, pressing his forearm into V's neck firmly he shoves his hand down his pants once again, his once slow and sensual strokes became swift and frantic. Sending sharp abrupt rippling waves of bliss shuddering into his entire body, groaning at the warm sensations, the feeling of his cock being merely touched sent ecstasy rippling through him as equally, it did Johnny. "Alright, let's get this show on the road ... imagine it's one of those nights after one of my concerts where I'm stressed, where I'm pissed and you just piss me off even more. ... Almost like you're begging to be fucked. Hard. And no fucking mercy ... at all. I have you up against the wall, silver hand wrapped around your throat and you're only turned on by it." Johnny begins, he begins to unzip his leather pants, the front of his underwear held a heavy and thick bulge beneath them. "So you kiss me and I bite on your lips and choke you even more just to hear you gasp and breathlessly say my name, it's not even a minute before I have you in our room, we're itching to fuck each other. I'm itching to fuck that tight ass of yours ..." Johnny exclaims with a smirk still resting upon his lips, he forces his underwear down to give you a show, one that was quite simply amazing. But you were too focused on the man with his hand wrapped tightly and firmly around your throbbing leaking cock and just before you can reach your peak, he jerks his hand out of your pants. He gives you a shit-eating grin before V gets back on top of him, he's back in control for a few moments as he makes his way down to the man's lower-half, he shoves his pants down and throws them across the room. He's pulling down the man's pants and his eyes are met with an averagely sized thick meaty cock throbbing and all for him to devour, to take down his throat, it was all his for the night. "Hmh, not as big as I am, though ... you'd want my cock for your entire damn life ..." Johnny snorts, spreading his legs and trying to get V's attention back onto him once more. V rolls his eyes before they dart over to Johnny and his eyes widen quite a bit at the sight, Johnny's thick and perfectly sized pale cock. The head was bursting with red and his cock hung heavy and erratically in between his thighs, where the fuck was he hiding such a thing? He watched as his smirk became a wide shit-eating grin as he wraps his fingers around his stiff throbbing cock, aching and imagining V's lips around his own. "Then after we're done sucking each other's faces ... you'd get on your knees, hungry like the cock-whore you are ... you go crazy on my dick, sucking and licking everywhere." Johnny purrs, sensually and gently stroking his cock, V eyes struggled to look away from the sight before him, god he was right but he'd be damned he'll let Johnny know that. "I already do, V." Johnny chuckles, disrupting him.

 **"Fuck you**." V cursed blankly and bitterly but it's not long before he's focusing on the real and alive being in front of him and he begins to wrap his hand around the man's meaty throbbing cock. He gives him sharp and slow strokes, lightly squeezing his cock as he strokes him, earning deep groans from the hunk above him. V then wastes no time in wrapping his lips around his thick cock firmly sucking on the throbbing flesh resting on his tongue and filling his throat, he savors him up and takes his time with him. Johnny watches, mouth-watering and thoughts consumed with imagery of V on his knees, soft warm lips wrapped around his throbbing cock and just the thought of him there, he'd imagine his hands clutching a fistful of his pretty hair and a prideful grin. "Mmh, you can do a helluva lot better than that, V ... why don't you fucking nuts on his cock, imagine it's mine. Imagine my cock down that throat of yours." Johnny chuckles and grins before his expression of pride quickly fades into one of pure bliss as he begins to snap his hand up and down in a swift reckless motion. His eyes flutter close, lips part as heavy ragged breaths leave his throat as he lets warmth consume him and he lets himself fall victim to ecstasy. V chuckles to himself before continuing, bobbing his head up and down as quick as he could earning throaty breathless moans from the man above him. Only made him even more prideful to devour him, to savor what would be left of the man once he was done with him but honestly if it was Johnny it would be a completely different situation. Nothing but facts. " _Oh, you finally decide to show this slutty side of yourself ...? Ha ... mmh ... why is the only time that I can be bothered to put up with you?_ " Johnny chuckles, still the same old Johnny, a bastard with an ego bigger than Night City and someone who knew just how to pick at you. Knew how to pick at him, he wanted to argue with him, scream at him, but there was that tiny little voice whispering in the back of his head that Johnny reigns supreme. V continues as Johnny watches with a filthy gaze that tainted the air that had already been filthy enough, his hand almost gliding up and down his now leaking cock that V would worship with so much shame. " ** _Come on, why don't you hurry up and ride that cock of his before I start to get bored of you ...? ... Come on, V ..._** " Johnny nagged at V, like he always did, V takes the man's cock out of his mouth abruptly with a fiery gaze and a smirk curling onto his lips. "Fuck me," V muttered, falling submissive to the joytoy who wasted no time in wrapping his muscular arms around V and putting V onto his back. He nearly rips V's pants off of him and gets them off him in mere seconds as he kept eye contact with V, dominance, authority, and everything you could want in a rugged boy toy.

 **V** wrapped his arms around the large joytoy who began to rut his hips against him for a few moments, earning a deep whine from V's lips at the friction that could so easily drive him insane. "Hurry up and fuck me ... please ..." V nearly whimpers, when he says it, the words don't feel like they're meant for the man above him, who's very much real and he hated how he felt that sensation in his voice that he doesn't mean the words. He hates how these words feel like they're meant for a fucking construct plaguing and terrorizing his brain, he hates everything about Johnny, V swears up and down. "If you hate me so much then answer me this ... why do you only seem to be a little bitch for me? Answer me why I am the only one to make you tick like a fucking lit bomb? ... You won't answer because you're too much of a fucking pussy to ... too much of a bitch to answer." Johnny taunts him once again, it riles V up like no one else can, not even Dexter Deshawn and he had so much hatred towards the fat fuck after the situation he landed him in. Gritting his teeth, he sucks in a breath and forces himself to pay attention to the joytoy above him, who had now had his fingers pressed against the rim of his hole, he rubs in circles for a few moments before sinking his fingers deep inside of him. He nearly jams his fingers deeper into him, V can feel the tips of his fingers repeatedly hit and rub against his prostate causing him to arch his back at the jolts of ecstasy that shot through you. " **Mmh, fuck ...** " You whined needily, heavy breaths left your heavy lungs as you ached for something more, you ached for Johnny, you ached to have his " ** _impressive_** " cock ramming into you. He recklessly and roughly moved his fingers in and out of you, always managing to hit that sensitive prostate of yours, _**oh god, oh fuck ...**_

" **Mmh, fuck ... woah ... hurry up, get him inside you. Now.** " Johnny groans, focusing on pleasing himself, now fisting his cock furiously as heavy grunts leave his lips at the warm rippling pleasure that moved throughout his body. "Fuck, want you in me. I want your big fucking cock in me." V growled with need, the guy jerked his fingers out of him, wiping them onto the sheets before entering V with great ease. "Oh, fuck ..." V whines, this man fills him greatly, stretches him, and fills all the space inside of him. Johnny is shuddering, he looks like he's about to cum but he's trying to hold off the best he can, he's blaming the fact that he hasn't had anything in decades, he's blaming V for this. He's slowing his strokes down, his thighs tremble and shake before him as he watches the scene before him, tasting sweet ecstasy build upon his tongue. God, he misses the rush that came with sex but this time he just wants to hold off as long as he fucking can. " _Finally. Fuckin' hell ... the guy is decent I'll give him that for a fuckin' joytoy but ... I'd start by choking, I'd want to hear my name come out in pathetic little sobs, hell even hearing you beg for more whilst gasping for air nearly has me cumming. Hell, wouldn't stop choking until you're nearly blacking out whilst drunk off the sheer feeling of my cock in your tight little ass, the sheer feeling of my fucking the shit out of you._ " Johnny rambled, words slurred but he meant every word, V knew it but it was easier to try and deny it than to admit it and have him know that. V's eyes fluttered close as the man above them began to roughly move inside them, snapping his hips roughly into V as his grunts echoed heavily through the room. " **Ugh, fuck ...! Fuck, p-please don't stop!** " V whines, shudders wash over them, warmth enters their body and quickly becomes this fiery heat inside of them that fades into pure ecstasy. Don't stop.

" **Don't stop ...!** " V gasps, whines fall from his lips as he can't get Johnny fucking Silverhand out of his head, even when he had this amazing sex machine in front of him, he thought of Johnny of all fucking people. He thought of Johnny on top of him, eyes focused on only him, his silverhand wrapped around his throat, that's all he could think of. "Thinkin' of me ...? I'll finish the little ... imagine I was telling you ... I start to fuck your tight little hole, you're moaning, screaming, and your body is begging for me. I'd make you break." Johnny chuckles, devilish grin curling onto his lips as he begins to stroke his cock once more, eyes glued onto V and the scene before him, he watches as V gasps for air and feel this shuddering sensation wash over their skin. "Break me ..." V whispered, taking in a breath before a moan is pried from his trembling lips, Johnny's name clouds and fogs V's mind, and it only encourages Johnny's huge ego. V can feel the man's hips drag out of him only for them to snap swiftly back into him, it leaves his body warm with bliss and leaves little whispers of Johnny's name falling from his lips. Every moment with this man leaves him clouded and shuddering with ecstasy, he doesn't care about the man above him, all he's thinking of is stupid fucking Johnny and his throbbing cock. Johnny is all he hears, he can hear Johnny's heavy breaths right in his ears, followed by heavy breaths of his name falling from his lips almost like he wanted to hear him say his name, almost like he wanted him. All V saw was Johnny above him, he could imagine the filthy lust that would cloud his coffee-colored eyes, he'd imagine his smirk, and he couldn't even imagine the pleasure he could give him. "Ugh, fuck ... Johnny ... Johnny ..." V gasps, shuddering as they can feel themselves near towards that dangerous edge, the man above him is now pressing his chest against his and burying his face into V's neck, snapping his hips swiftly into him. Skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the room along with their heavy breaths that filled their ears, before V could even acknowledge how close he was getting, it happened. His entire body shuddered and trembled against the man above him, he's biting back his cries of Johnny's name and bliss is shooting through him erratically. Leaves him panting, hot steams of thick white semen coating his chest, and that heavy sense of shame that settled upon his shoulders and his conscience. The joytoy is still going for a few moments longer before he reaches his peak, he can feel his insides get all warm as the man gets off of him, sitting on the bed as the man wonders if it's just one of those nights or if someone is laying heavy on V's mind. "You wanna keep going, sweetface?" The joytoy asks, V turning towards V who had turned onto his side away from the joy toy's gaze, at the moment he just wanted to be alone. " _Um ... nah, I mean it's not you just ... thinking a lot about **someone**. Hell, I'll throw in something extra._" V insists, transferring about 50 more eddies to the joytoy who smiles warmly at him before getting up from the bed. "Thanks, plenty sweetface." The joytoy mutters as he gets dressed and it's not long before it's just V and Johnny in the motel room.

" **Why didn't you keep going?** " Johnny asks, glitching onto the other side of the bed lying onto his side with his legs spread and an irked expression. "Cause you keep popping up asshole, you keep getting inside of my head and making me think about you, you keep making things fucking complicated ...!" V nearly screams out of frustration before getting up from the bed, he better get back home and get some rest, how he just wants to pretend that he wasn't daydreaming and fantasizing about him. "Not my fault you're weak to your own fuckin' body ... not my fault that I get you hot and bothered, I just want to hear it. I wanna hear you admit that you get off on me. How much you wanna fuck me." Johnny exclaims with a smirk curling onto his lips as he so badly wanted to hear him say it. " **Fuck you and fuck off, Johnny. You'll never hear those words coming from my fuckin' mouth. Just ... leave me alone.** " V exclaims as their last few words came out in a whisper, a frown forming on V's lips as Johnny glitches out of their vision and disappears. **_Finally some fucking silence._**


End file.
